Soulmates
by TroubleMaker1397
Summary: Set after the end of Season 2. Elvis is not dead. One night changed the lives of 2 soldiers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Georgie realised after the whole Abu incident that she has not had entire closure over the Kenyan tour that turned into a disaster. Things at home with Jamie, the family and Elvis helped make her decision to come back to Kenya and continue to volunteer alongside Nafula while her compassionate leave from the army was still valid.

The Kenyan tour really shook Georgie up. Probably more than she let on to the others. Whilst serving 5 years in the British army there was not much that Georgie hadn't seen and experienced, including 2 combat tours of Afghanistan, numerous humanitarian missions and also joining special forces for a mission or two.

The only person who probably knew deep down that she wasn't as fine as she let on was Elvis. Captain James checked in with the psychiatric reports and found her to be improving nicely. Her family brushed the whole ordeal off and never mentioned it. And Jamie, well Jamie wanted to use the circumstances to push her to quit the army and become his housewife. Elvis was the only person who acknowledged what happened to Georgie and helped her to live with it- not brushing it under the carpet like the others. Elvis was also the majority of the reason why she left the UK for Kenya once again. Elvis being shot shook Georgie's world, and we all know that there is only so many shakes in a small amount of time a person can take before they lose it.

Georgie tried to stay with him as much as she could when the ambulance arrived at Manchester hospital. He was lucky that he didn't need surgery as the bullet went straight through without nicking anything. The army let Elvis' parents know about him being wounded and they got on the first train to Manchester. Georgie stayed by his bedside the first night of his stay. He was pumped up with so many drugs that he didn't have the strength to tease Georgie about her still being concerned about his welfare. It was the first time that Georgie had seen his parents since their almost wedding 2 years ago. They were surprised to see Georgie at Elvis' bedside but pleasantly greeted her like they would have 2 years ago.

And then it was suddenly exactly like it was 2 years ago. Elvis' parents chatting with Georgie enthusiastically while Elvis watched them from his bed with a big grin. As if everything was falling into place again and the past 2 years apart never happened. It was a week after Elvis was shot that suddenly brought Georgie back into reality. Georgie was getting a coffee from the hospital cafeteria when she noticed Debbie with Laura clung to her hip walking past in the direction of the lifts. Georgie followed them from a distance and witnessed Debbie letting Laura down outside her daddy's room before she ran in screaming 'Daddy' excitedly at the top of her lungs.

It was like throwing ice cold water over her. Reality began to set in and she remembered all the pain and anguish that Elvis had caused her and the question of 'What are you doing?' was echoing again and again around her head. It was that moment that pushed her to get some space from everything. She never went back to talk to Elvis or explain where she was going, she just rushed home and packed a quick bag before travelling to the airport. Luckily no one was home, so no one was there to question her actions or reasons- they were still touchy about her second wedding failure.

It was an instinctual flight response to end up half way round the world. Nafula was ecstatic to see her, she almost couldn't believe it when Georgie stepped off a local truck in civilian clothes. Georgie immediately got stuck in with the casualties that needed treating. One good thing that came from her kidnapping was the increased security of the Kenyan army that helped bring back much needed doctors to the camp. Elvis called non-stop every hour for the first day and Georgie decided to block his phone. She needed space and she wouldn't get that with Elvis hounding her all the time.

It had been 8 weeks since Georgie's kidnapping ordeal. 4 weeks since Abu was taken out. 4 weeks since Elvis was shot. And 3 weeks of Georgie volunteering with the Kenyan crisis care and Nafula.

It was another scorcher of a day on the Kenyan/Somali border and Georgie was hard at work assessing the newest members of the refugee camp who had walked over 100 miles to get there. The camp was much better supplied now than when Georgie first visited it with 2 section, but the influx of refugees kept coming and stretched their time and resources thin. It was one especially hot afternoon when Georgie was outside triaging civilians who had been caught up in an attack that she fainted, faceplanting the dusty floor. Nafula and a doctor rushed to her side and helped her up as Georgie quickly came to. They helped manoeuvre her inside the tent and sat her down on a swivel chair to Georgie's protests that she's fine.

"It's probably just the heat." Georgie excused while leaning her head on her hand in tiredness. Nafula quickly retrieved a cold-water bottle and handed it to Georgie. Georgie smiled in thanks before taking a heavy sip that instantly eased her dry throat.

"It may, but I'm going to take some bloods to make sure." The male doctor informed her while writing on a clip board.

"Is that really necessary? I'm probably just dehydrated." Georgie protested to the doctor.

"With all the sickness and possible disease the refugees bring into the camp, it's better to be safe than sorry Georgie- It's only a precaution." The doctor explained with a kind smile. Nafula standing behind him, reassuring me with a smile that everything will be fine.

"Ok." Georgie agreed softly before holding out her arm for a vial of blood to be taken and sent back to Mombasa hospital to be analysed.

Georgie was told to take it easy for the rest of the day and decided to help sort through the handwritten paperwork and uploading it to the new computer that was donated, continuing with Kiki's work.

It was 7:00 in the evening and Georgie was still working on the computer. It helped to keep busy because if she's busy working then she doesn't have time to think about anything or anyone. It was then that her phone began to rang and Captain James name came up on the caller ID. Georgie paused for a moment and continued to stare at her buzzing phone before picking it up to answer.

"Boss." Georgie greeted quietly.

"Georgie, how are you?" Charles asked politely with a touch of concern. Georgie disappeared on Captain James too when she took off for Kenya, he got a rushed voicemail message that said she was heading out of the country for a while but will be back for 2 sections Syria tour in 3 weeks' time.

"I'm fine boss, sweating buckets but fine." Georgie joked, trying to sound like her normal self. Captain silently exhaled in relief that she sounded like she was in a good place mentally.

"That's good. Are you sure you still want to come to Syria with us? You can always sit this one out Lane and take some more time to-" Captain James asked before being cut off by Georgie.

"I'm ready boss. I'm in a good place mentally and physically and I promise I won't let you or the guys down." Georgie told him confidently.

"I never thought you would Lane. Your psychiatrist reports are good, and I have no doubt that you will perform your job to the highest expectations. Can you be at Pirbright in 4 days for debrief and health check before we go?" Captain James asked, reassured that his medic is in a much better place than the last time he saw her many weeks ago.

"Yes sir, see you then." Georgie confirmed before saying her goodbyes.

That was the first calm phone call she had received in the last 3 weeks. Her parents rang her in a panic when they realised some of her clothes and passport was missing. They didn't understand that she needed to get away- they would never understand the emotional rollercoaster that she had been on in the past 5 weeks. Marie and Lulu didn't understand fully either, but they supported her decision to have a break from Manchester. The funny thing is that Manchester held everything that was familiar to her 3 weeks ago: It held her home, her family, her work and Elvis. Kenya held nothing familiar to her and yet she ran here without a second thought.

The next day was hotter than the last. Georgie was busy keeping everyone hydrated as much as possible by dropping water bottles off at different collection points around the huge camp. The doctor who took her blood yesterday was leaning against the entrance of the med tent when Georgie had come back from her rounds in a crisis care jeep. Georgie was too invested in her job and the doctor had to shout her name to get her attention. Georgie gulped with a little nervousness when she saw the envelope in his hand that was undoubtably her blood results. Georgie didn't know why she was feeling nervous as she didn't feel like there is anything wrong with her but the look in the doctor's eyes felt like they found something out of the ordinary.

"Hey. Are those my blood results?" Georgie asked while walking over to the doctor. The doctor nodded with a smile. Georgie exhaled a breath she didn't realise she was holding, if the doctor was smiling it couldn't be bad.

"Congratulations." The doctor said, passing the envelope to her before walking back into the med tent. Georgie frowned at the back of the doctor in confusion before his figure disappeared from sight. Georgie made quick work of opening the envelope and quickly scanned the page with her eyes.

Negative, Negative, Negative, Positive, Negative. Wait. What?

Pregnancy detected? Positive.

 **Flashback**

 **Georgie opened Elvis' French door quietly and came into the room hesitantly. Elvis didn't even turn to look at her, he didn't need to, to know that it was Georgie. It was a tradition founded back when they were dating for either one to sneak into each other's bedrooms. Elvis was better at it than Georgie with his special forces training.**

 **"** **You need to sit up and take pressure off your chest" Georgie immediately said, the medic side of her unable to switch off even though she thought he deserved to be uncomfortable and in pain for the next few weeks due to a fractured rib. Georgie walked over to the bed and sat down close to Elvis. Georgie was trying to sniffle back her tears at the emotional revelations of the day. It was a lot to come to terms with especially knowing that Elvis didn't turn up at the wedding, not because he didn't love her but that he felt he was doing the right thing by his newly discovered child. It was wrong timing; the whole thing was wrong timing and it hurt to know that it could have all been avoided.**

 **Georgie was lost in thought for a second and was startled when she felt Elvis' thumbs on her face, wiping away the tears that had fallen silently between them. Georgie couldn't look away from Elvis' eyes. Elvis may be a cocky battle-hardened soldier, but he wears his heart on his sleeve and it was undeniable to say that he wasn't looking at her right now with all the love and adoration that he looked at her with for the past year and a half that they were together. Georgie was lost in Elvis' eyes and was not surprised when a lone tear slowly rolled down his cheek.**

 **She shouldn't care but she did. She caressed his face lovingly with her tiny hand and they both leaned in far enough to inhale the scents of the other that they had missed. Their noses rubbed as they savoured the moment of being so close again. Soon after their lips locked, and any resistance was forgotten as they clung to each other. Elvis ran his fingers up through Georgie's hair and gently caressed her scalp- the familiar move caused Georgie to move into Elvis' lap, gently avoiding his injured ribs. They slowly made love all night, familiarising themselves with the other after so long apart. It's not until she woke up in Elvis' warm embrace that she remembered about Jamie and her life back home that Elvis' is no longer apart of. At dawn Georgie sneaked out of Elvis' room and back to her own via the balcony.**

"Hey, are you ok Georgie?" Nafula asked her, clicking her fingers in front of her frozen face to get her attention for not the first time. Georgie looked up with scared, watery eyes.

"Oh Shit." Georgie breathed.

 **So I have this exciting new multi story on Elvis and Georgie! It's different from other Harte and Lane fics that I've read and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Please leave a review to tell me what you think of it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _4 days later_

 _Pirbright, Surrey_

It had been 4 days since Georgie found out about the little invader.

Nafula thought Georgie had gone mad when she startled talking out loud to herself as she tried to process the new information. Georgie tried to explain to Nafula but it all came out a jumbled mess, so she immediately commandeered a Kenyan crisis care jeep and drove to Mombasa hospital with Nafula who was starting to get very concerned for her friend. The gynaecologist quickly confirmed what Georgie already knew. She was pregnant. Nafula was happy for her and hugged her in celebration. Georgie smiled along but didn't really process the life changing news. The last 3 days in Kenya gave Georgie a lot more focus than Manchester ever would. She's pregnant and she was mixed on how she felt. There was a lot to think about: her career, her family, Elvis. She did know one thing for certain though, she couldn't go to Syria with 2 section.

Georgie arrived at Pirbright a couple of hours before her Syria debrief in the hopes of catching Captain James. Having arrived back in the UK the evening before, she was shattered and in desperate need of a good night's sleep.

Georgie walked across the courtyard in her army uniform to the offices that housed her Captain. A kind Private informed her that Captain James had already arrived and had set himself up in an office at the end of the corridor. Georgie took a deep breath outside the door before knocking and upon hearing 'come in', entered Captain James office and stood at attention in front of her commanding officer.

"At Ease. Lance Corporal Lane, your early today." Captain James greeted her upon looking up from his paperwork.

"Yes sir, I was hoping to talk with you if you have time." Georgie informed him while taking the offered chair opposite her CO.

"Of course, what would you like to discuss?" Captain James gave her his full attention and couldn't help getting a bad feeling about Lane's appearance in his office.

"I can't go to Syria boss." Georgie outright told him. Captain James leaned back in his chair, not completely surprised.

"That's ok Georgie, I realise it's a little soon since the events of our last tour." Captain James reassured her with a small smile.

"Its not that boss, I just have a lot of things happening right now and I need some time away from the army for a bit. I requested another 2 weeks of leave and they've granted it to me." Georgie told Captain James, unintentionally speaking fast and playing with her hands nervously. Captain James frowned in confusion. Georgie wasn't looking at him and she was twitching too much. Something was really wrong, he had never seen her like this.

"That's fine Lane, take all the time you need and when you come back-" Captain James shook off the funny feeling and started to reassure Georgie before she cut him off.

"Actually I won't be coming back to 2 section. I've requested a transfer back to training combat medics here at Pirbright." Georgie interrupted, avoiding Captain James' eyes. She didn't want to see the disappointment in them. Silence engulfed the office for a few seconds as they both processed what she had announced.

"Georgie, you don't have to do that. I know it has been a tough few months but-" Captain James tried to persuade before Georgie cut him off again.

"I've already made my decision boss." Georgie announced with finality, looking her CO in the eye for the first time since she entered the room. Her eyes were slightly watery but determined in her decision. Captain James could see the stubbornness and realised she wasn't going to budge.

"Ok well we'll miss you Lane." Captain James told her sincerely.

"I'll miss you guys too, even Fingers." Georgie joked with a sad smile. Captain James and Georgie said their goodbyes and Georgie walked out the office bypassing a unit doing PT out in the courtyard as she strolled by. Georgie didn't want to leave 2 section, but she realised that she has a different responsibility now, to this baby.

Captain James watched her walk away and he could see the reluctance to leave. He could understand if she needed more time but transferring out of 2 section? Something was amiss, but he couldn't figure out what it could be. Georgie loves her job and she loves going on tour helping people from all over the world. He knows that she had been more happy spending a few weeks in Kenya than a whole year of training medic recruits at Pirbright. Something had changed but Georgie wasn't letting on as to what.

Captain James was worried about her. This behaviour wasn't like her and taking more time off? That was not how Georgie coped with the stress. Georgie persevered when something happened, she works through the emotions she is feeling. She does not just take time off to wallow. Yes Captain James concluded, something was definitely wrong.

It was the worry for Georgie's mental and physical state that drove Captain James to an action he didn't think he would ever do. He picked up the phone and pressed speed dial 2.

"Elvis, Georgie's back…"

* * *

Georgie left Pirbright before the other 2 section members arrived for their Syria debrief. She didn't want to tell them that she wasn't going to Syria with them. It would have brought up a lot of questions that she wasn't ready to answer yet. Instead she hopped on the next train back to Manchester.

Her parents were confused on why she would request more leave as they knew that this wasn't her normal way with coping with stressful situations but were pleased nonetheless that she was going to spend a bit more time at home. They had a Chinese takeaway as a treat that night for Georgie's arrival. She was a lot quieter that evening, but the others never said anything. Georgie had the strange feeling that she was being watched but put it down to the events of the last few months for making her jumpy and a little paranoid. At night she still had the feeling of being watched though she eventually fell into a comfortable sleep.

It was the next day that confirmed to her that she definitely wasn't being paranoid. The ring of the doorbell shocked her out of her daydream, she put her morning tea down and went to the door, not expecting visitors and everyone else was out of the house for the day at work and school.

She wished she could act surprised to find that it was Elvis on her doorstep, but she wasn't that good of an actress.

"Elvis. How did you know I was back?" Georgie greeted while leaning on the door frame, not intending on inviting him inside.

"Mutual friend. Can I come in?" Elvis asked with a charming smile.

"No." Georgie replied quickly with the crossing of her arms over her chest.

"Why? No ones in." Elvis said nonchalantly. Georgie frowned at his words.

"How did you know- Wait how long have you been here?" Georgie started to ask but stopped herself when she remembered this was Elvis she was speaking to. She walked past Elvis with a glare and stopped at the end of her driveway, immediately seeing Elvis' car parked on the road loaded up with clothes and other bits and pieces.

"All night then," Georgie answered her own question while glancing back at Elvis who showed no shame on his face. Elvis shrugged, not confirming or denying anything.

"I knew I felt being watched. Stalker much?" Georgie said while storming her way back to the house.

"Only for you darling." Elvis winked at her with a click of his tongue. Georgie rolled her eyes at him before turning to close the door. Elvis stopped the door from closing with his foot to Georgie's annoyance.

"Look Georgie we can do this outside in full view of your neighbours if you like or we can do this inside," Elvis told her seriously, his face dropping all his playfulness from earlier.

"But either way we will be talking." Elvis said with finality while looking Georgie in the eye. Georgie looked away from his eyes and over his shoulder for a second before sighing and opening the door wider for him to pass through.

Elvis immediately went into the sitting room and made himself at home in the armchair. Georgie slammed the front door a bit louder than necessary, but she figured since she couldn't slam his head into a hard surface, the door would make a good substitute. Georgie appeared at the sitting room doorway and took note of Elvis sitting in the armchair with an expectant look on his face. She sighed again before sitting on the sofa opposite with her still warm tea in her hand.

"What would you like to talk about Elvis?" Georgie reluctantly asked while trying to look at anything but him.

"Well Georgie there is a couple of things I would like to discuss with you but let's start, chronologically shall we?" Elvis sarcastically asked. Georgie gulped in anticipation, this was not going to be a pleasant talk. Elvis was riled up.

"Shall we start with, oh I don't know, you leaving me in the hospital without a word?" Elvis mockingly directed the conversation. Georgie refused to look at Elvis and instead focused on a spot on the floor. Elvis clearly needed to let some steam out.

"I stayed with you for a week." Georgie weakly defended herself.

"And disappeared without a word after." Elvis commented leaning back in his chair to analyse her.

"Well you're not my boyfriend so…" Georgie replied while sipping on her tea. Elvis sighed, knowing that he wasn't getting anything out of her.

"Georgie, I'm not stupid you know. I know it wasn't a coincidence that the day you disappeared was the day Debbie and Laura came to visit me." Elvis told her, trying to analyse her facial expressions when mentioning his daughter and her mother. Georgie looked up to see Elvis scanning her face and frowned with what he was implying.

"My disappearing had nothing to do with Debbie and Laura." Georgie truthfully told him while putting her empty mug down on the coffee table.

"No?" Elvis asked while squinting his eyes as if he could read what she was thinking.

"No," Georgie assuredly confirmed.

"But after seeing them it did make me think. It made me think a lot and I realised that I wasn't ready to be your girlfriend again and I needed space away from everything. That was why I left for Kenya." Georgie explained the best she could. What she was feeling on the day she left for Kenya is indescribable, so she tried to sum it up to Elvis as best as she could.

"You could have just told me that, you didn't have to leave for Kenya." Elvis retorted with a raised brow.

"Yes I did, I needed space and I didn't tell you because I knew you would either try to prevent me from going or end up trying to tag along fresh bullet hole or not." Georgie explained while biting her nail.

"Well… yeah that sounds about right." Elvis admitted with a chuckle. Georgie looked at him and rolled her eyes at him.

"What was the other thing you wanted to talk about?" Georgie changed the subject with a raised eyebrow expectantly.

"I knew you were home George because Charlie called me," Elvis admitted, turning serious again. Georgie huffed in annoyance that Charlie was speaking to Elvis about her.

"He's worried about you," Elvis explained while leaning forward and resting his hands on his knees.

"He said you requested more leave." Elvis told her while trying to catch her eye but was unable to due to her keeping her head down.

"Did he um tell you about the transfer as well?" Georgie asked, looking up from beneath her eyelashes.

"Indeed," Elvis replied, waiting for Georgie to say anything else but she didn't. Elvis frowned at her behaviour, this wasn't like Georgie at all.

"George, what's going on?" Elvis asked her, he got up from the armchair and came and sat next to Georgie on the sofa. Georgie shifted a bit but otherwise didn't move.

"I just need some more time Elvis, I've got a lot going on here at the moment." Georgie weakly excused, Elvis didn't buy it for a second.

"Yeah, I can see that." He sarcastically replied while looking round pointedly at the empty house and the 'lot going on'. Georgie cracked a small smile at his humour, it was one of the things she had missed the most about him.

"Georgie come on. You can tell me anything, and don't deny this but you know that I know you better than anyone." Elvis coaxed gently before reaching for her hand without meeting any resistance from her.

Georgie could feel her eyes watering uncontrollably. She knew she had to tell him about the baby, but she didn't expect to need to tell him this soon. She thought she had more time to figure out what to say and how to break it to him but now it didn't seem like she had much of a choice. He wasn't going to let this go and he DID need to know. He would be angry that she didn't tell him earlier if she put it off now.

Georgie took a deep breath and raised her head to look up into his eyes with her watery ones.

"I'm pregnant."

 **Chapter 2 is up! Thanks for all your lovely reviews on the first chapter! I really appreciate it and love how supportive you all are of this story! My aim is to publish a chapter every Sunday so please check for updates every Sunday for the next chapter in this story!**

 **Please review chapter 2 to tell me what you think! Thank you everyone, have a nice weekend and see you next week for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Time seemed to stop as the two words that changed their world was spoken aloud. They both blinked at each other but didn't move a muscle. It was like they were waiting for the other to break the uncomfortable silence. Suddenly Elvis shifted some of his weight on the sofa and opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again. It would have been comical to Georgie that she had finally rendered Elvis Harte speechless if it weren't for the fact that she had just told her ex-fiancé that she was pregnant with his child.

"You're Pregnant?" Elvis repeated after a minute of silence. He was still holding Georgie's hand and unconsciously gave it a squeeze. Whether it was intentional or not, it gave Georgie a little confidence boost that he hadn't dropped it immediately.

"Yes," Georgie confirmed with a sniffle as the tears once again threatened to overflow down her cheeks.

"And before you start thinking too hard, I'm 8 weeks along and I hadn't slept with Jamie since before Kenya. You can do the math." Georgie laid out the facts bluntly. Watching the emotions that passed on Elvis' face fascinated her, he could be read so easily, and he didn't even care.

"You're pregnant with my baby?" Elvis asked, still stunned enough that he couldn't manage any longer sentences than that. Georgie nodded this time and Elvis' face immediately broke out into the biggest grin there was with a hint of a smirk.

"Oh don't look so damn pleased with yourself." Georgie told him with a roll of her eyes. Internally she was grateful that he seemed happy with the news.

"Our magical night in Kenya aye?" Elvis joked with Georgie who didn't seem to like how casual he was with the situation.

"It wasn't magical Elvis." Georgie argued while getting up to put her mug in the kitchen. Elvis followed behind her to carry on their conversation.

"It was pretty magical." Elvis corrected with a big smile. Georgie turned around to glare at him from the sink.

"You had fractured and bruised ribs and kept groaning." Georgie argued with a raised eyebrow as she cast her mind back to that night.

"I was wounded, you needed to be gentler with me," Elvis explained with a shrug of his shoulders. "And as I recall I may have been groaning but you were definitely moaning sweetheart." Elvis teased her with the lovable grin that at that moment annoyed her to no end.

Georgie thumped him in the arm in frustration before storming back into the sitting room. Elvis faked a hurt sound before following her. Georgie had turned the TV on and tried to pretend to ignore Elvis, which was no easy task as he had made it his life's mission to piss her off. He sat close enough to her that their thighs were plush together and Elvis would not stop looking at her, the heat of his stare was starting to drive her mad. After about 10 minutes of this she switched off the TV and flung the remote across the room, it bounced a few times on the carpet before coming to a stop. Georgie turned to face Elvis who had a raised eyebrow in surprise.

"A bit of anger you got there George." Elvis commented, not in the slightest surprised at her actions.

"What do you want?" Georgie asked him with a sigh of exasperation.

"When did you find out about the baby?" Elvis asked her, surprising her by the line of questions.

"A few days ago in Kenya, I um fainted and had a blood test taken that said I was positive for being pregnant. I went to Mombasa hospital for a doctor to confirm it and she did." Georgie replied softly. Elvis nodded thoughtfully.

"And everything is fine with you and the baby?" Elvis asked softly with a crinkle in his forehead that showed he was worried.

"Yeah," Georgie confirmed with a nod "Everything is fine and healthy so far."

"That's good," Elvis muttered to himself with a nod of his head "So the uh 2 extra weeks of leave and transferring out of 2 section was because of the baby?" Elvis asked but he already knew the answer.

"Yeah I um decided to use the 2 weeks to tell you and my family. Get some kind of plan in place I guess." Georgie told him with a lost look on her face. Elvis heart broke for the vulnerability that she was showing and immediately opened his arm and beckoned her for a comforting hug. Georgie hesitated for a second before moving into his arms on the sofa. Elvis stroked her hair softly with his fingers and it reminded her of how they used to just lay in each other's arms when either one was having a bad day.

"I take it you haven't told your family yet." Elvis commented after a moment of silence. Georgie shifted so that she could look up at Elvis' face.

"No, not yet. Why?" Georgie asked confused with her brow furrowed. Elvis looked down at her and remembered how small her 5ft 3 frame was compared to his 6ft 1 person.

"Because I'm still alive." Elvis joked with a chuckle. It brought a smile to Georgie's face and she giggled. It was the most beautiful sound to Elvis and he vowed to make her giggle more often. He vowed a lot of things that day.

The sound of a car engine broke their moment. Georgie got up to peer out the window and saw her father parking on the drive.

"It's my dad." Georgie turned back to tell Elvis worriedly.

"Great." Elvis drawled out sarcastically but made no move to get up from the sofa. Georgie took his hands and pulled him up to a standing position.

"Can you please not argue with him today?" Georgie pleaded with Elvis.

"He's the one who argues with me." Elvis told her with a roll of his eyes.

"Elvis please just go if he asks you to go without argument. I can't deal with it today," Georgie pleaded with him, her voice sounding desperate. They both heard the key in the lock and the opening of the front door.

"Please Elvis, the baby and I don't need the stress right now." Georgie whispered to him, unsure on how close her dad was. Elvis' eyes softened at the mention of his baby. He knew that stress wasn't good for pregnant women and he vowed to himself to take care of her and their child through whatever is necessary.

"Georgie! I'm home! I've just come to get my Lunch." Max shouted in the hallway before entering the sitting room and getting a big shock at seeing his eldest and her ex-fiancé in his house together.

"You! What the hell are you doing here?!" Max started shouting when he overcame the initial shock. He walked up to Elvis, wanting to get in his face and was practically itching for a fight but Elvis held his hands up in surrender.

"Don't worry Max, I was just leaving," Elvis said while sidestepping past Max. Elvis paused on the sitting room doorstep and turned around to look at Georgie.

"I'll call ya later George." Was the last thing Elvis said before departing from the Lane household.

* * *

The day didn't go as planned for Elvis. The news that Georgie was pregnant with his child sent a lot of emotions bubbling. He was happy that he was finally having a child with the love of his life. Granted he thought that when they did have a baby they would be married or even in a relationship. He knows they have a lot of issues to deal with, but Elvis is determined to get everything sorted between them before the birth of their child.

His special forces teammates were up in Manchester on a training exercise and they all decided to meet up for a drink down the pub. It had been 2 weeks since he was shot, and he missed working with them.

"Hey! Elvis!" Jackson called to him from across the room as Elvis entered the Manchester pub. Elvis acknowledged them with a glance and made his way over to the 3 men who had managed to get a table in the corner.

"The hero returns!" Spunky declared when Elvis reached their table and pulled out a chair. Elvis smiled and pushed Spunky's head playfully. The others were sniggering at the scene.

"Shut it!" Elvis told them as the others tried to get in more jokes.

"Yes boss, want a beer?" Spunky asked, getting up from his chair.

"Yeah go on then." Elvis replied.

"Um wait a minute," Spanner said making them all pause "Are you meant to be drinking when your still on painkillers Elvis?" He asked when he already knew the answer.

"Probably not." Elvis replied with a shrug. Spanner rolled his eyes at Elvis.

"Fine but only one for him Spunky." Spanner told Spunky who was still standing up. Spunky nodded before heading over to the bar to place his orders.

"Thanks mummy." Elvis mocked Spanner with a smile. Jackson laughed while Spanner just gave Elvis a look. Something was up with Elvis, Spanner thought. Out of their team Elvis and Spanner were the closest, Spanner was Elvis' second in command and they go way back when they went through selection together at Hereford.

Spunky soon came back from the bar with his tray of drinks and started passing them out.

"Oh I definitely needed this." Elvis said before taking a big gulp from his pint. The others shared looks before watching Elvis intently. Something was different about him.

"So um what's up with you boss man?" Jackson decided to ask for the rest of the men. Elvis looked up to see them all staring at him expectantly. Elvis sighed knowing they would know something was different about him. They were specially trained to detect differences in people's behaviour, it was what made them good soldiers. Annoying friends but good soldiers.

"Georgie's pregnant," Elvis announced, stunning the 3 men "With my child." Elvis clarified, shocking the 3 men even more. There was a moments silence before they burst out with their congratulations and patting of Elvis on the back. Elvis smiled, happy to revel in the news with his mates.

"Ok I have a question," Spunky held up his finger when the noise from the others quietened down "How the hell did you get Georgie pregnant between everything else that has been going on?"

"Because Spunk I'm just so good that all I have to do is look at a woman to get her pregnant." Elvis joked to everyone else's amusement. Spunky looked less than impressed at the answer.

"We shared a night together in Kenya." Elvis revealed truthfully after the laughter had died down.

"And how have her parents taken it? The fact that her ex-fiancé who left her at the aisle has now knocked her up." Spanner asked while leaning back in his chair to take a sip of his pint.

"She hasn't told them yet." Elvis replied before taking a sip of his own pint.

"You're a dead man walking then." Jackson commented, earning chuckles from the others. Elvis shrugged, not even thinking about that at the moment.

"I've been thinking a lot since Georgie told me the news this morning," Elvis mused to the boys before taking another sip of his nearly finished pint "I don't want to be apart from her during her pregnancy and I definitely don't want to miss the birth of my child this time. I think I'm going to stop doing overseas deployments." Elvis told his team truthfully. The rest of them were rendered silent. As long as they have all known Elvis they have never heard him turn down a mission let alone stop all overseas deployments before.

"Well it's a big decision boss." Spanner commented with a furrow of his brow.

"I know it's just… I don't want to leave her for weeks or months at a time anymore," Elvis tried to explain to them. None of them were married or found the love of their lives like Elvis had so they probably didn't understand the feeling.

"I've still got 2 weeks of medical leave, I'll think it over some more." Elvis told them with a smile before downing the rest of his pint.

The rest of his evening with the lads went quickly and soon Elvis was ready to leave back for his hotel. Elvis was determined to stay close to Georgie after the revelations of her pregnancy and since he figured she wouldn't appreciate it if he chose to climb through her bedroom window to sleep next to her, he figured the hotel was a safer option as he wouldn't be losing any important body parts in the process.

 **Well there is chapter 3! As always let me know what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The buzzing of Georgie's mobile on her bedside table woke her up. Georgie groaned in annoyance into her pillow, she was warm and comfortable, and some idiot was ringing her phone! Georgie reluctantly lifted her face from her pillow, some hair was sticking to her face but the bulk of it was flying in all directions. With bleary eyes she reached over to her bedside table and started feeling around for the annoying device that tempted her to just throw it out of the window. She didn't even bother looking at the caller ID before she answered the incoming call.

"What?" She growled down the phone as best she could still half asleep. She flopped back on her bed, hugging her warm duvet to her.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." Elvis' charming voice reached her ears. Georgie groaned in frustration at how happy and awake he sounded.

"It's too early Elvis." Georgie told him and was about to hang up on him. Serves him bloody right for waking her up at the crack of dawn, she couldn't even hear the rest of her family getting ready to go to work and school yet!

"George it's nearly midday love." Elvis told her incredulously, making her pause in her actions. She rubbed her eyes gently and then sat up to look at her alarm clock. 11:47.

"Well it's not midday yet. Call me back in 13 minutes." Georgie retorted quickly before hanging up the phone on him. Nearly midday? It was not like her to sleep so long, she didn't even go to bed that late as it is.

Georgie groaned at the thought of leaving her warm bed, but she needed a shower and food, lots of food, she was starving!

Once she showered and got changed she headed downstairs to make some breakfast. Elvis hadn't called her back. She was still towel drying her hair but paused when she heard noise coming from the kitchen. She knew everyone else was out for the day. She quietly approached the kitchen doorway and peered in. She released the breath she was holding and stomped into the kitchen in frustration. Elvis turned around from looking in the fridge and he closed the door after seeing Georgie make an appearance.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack. What are you doing?" Georgie told him with a less than impressed look.

"Well I was going to make you breakfast but you apparently have nothing in the fridge. So cafe?" Elvis said with a raised eyebrow. Georgie looked at him for a moment as if he's gone mad, why was he breaking into her house to cook her breakfast?

"This time of the day I think they call it Lunch. But I am starving," Georgie admitted, backed up by her vocal rumbling stomach. "So yeah let's go." Elvis looked pleased with himself and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Georgie rolled her eyes at him before going to get her jacket and keys.

The short walk to the Polish café proved to be worth the wait as Georgie scoffed her food down as soon as it hit the table. Elvis glanced at her admirably from time to time and Georgie glared at him whenever she caught him looking. Georgie leaned back in satisfaction when she had finished, she felt very full now.

"What? I was starving." Georgie defensively said to Elvis when she saw him staring at her again with that ridiculously happy expression on his face.

"I know, I've never seen you eat that fast before." Elvis told her, enjoying her company.

"Much better than Coco pops cereal, aye?" Elvis told her with a cheeky grin. Georgie narrowed her eyes at him, he went through their cupboards too.

"They're Lulu's." Georgie excused, not even bothering to tell him off about going through the cupboards, he wouldn't care anyway.

"Sure they are," Elvis replied with a chuckle before taking a sip of his coffee "Besides this was healthier for the baby." He added. Georgie looked at him but didn't say anything as she knew he was right. They sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"Have you told your family yet?" Elvis asked her as they let their meal go down.

"No," Georgie replied while shaking her head "I'm trying to think of a way to break it to them without them either having a heart attack or forming a lynch party to find you." Georgie truthfully told him. Elvis chuckled softly.

"Good luck with that," Elvis told her with a smile. "Besides I don't think you'll find a peaceful solution in the 2 weeks you have off." Elvis broke it to her to Georgie. Georgie sighed in agreement but didn't say much more.

"Would you… Would you like me to be there when you tell them?" Elvis asked unsure if that was what Georgie would want.

"So they can kill you instantly without the hassle of going out to find you?" Georgie joked with a grin. Elvis chuckled at her humour, he missed it.

"Well they won't need to look much further than where you are because I'm not straying far from you," Elvis truthfully told her. Georgie opened her mouth and then closed it again, stunned at the sweet declaration. "Besides I thought maybe it would help give you some moral support, I don't suppose they're going to be ecstatic." Elvis added, unable to take his eyes off her.

"Um yeah that would be great thanks." Georgie told him with a small smile. A short silence took over till Georgie realised something Elvis said.

"So you're staying in Manchester a while?" Georgie asked curiously.

"Yeah, got a room at a premier inn but I'm gonna look for somewhere to rent." Elvis told her. Georgie looked into Elvis' eyes and saw that he was serious about staying in Manchester with her.

"Elvis you don't have to do that. I'm fine in Manchester, you don't have to stay in the same city as me." Georgie told him with a raised eyebrow.

"I know I don't, but I want to," Elvis told her truthfully. He sighed and leaned back in his chair and looked away from Georgie for the first time since they entered the café. When he turned to look back at her he had a sad look on his face. "I missed the pregnancy with Laura and I missed her birth and I don't want to miss anything this time." He told her while reach out across the table to take Georgie's hand in his for a moment.

Georgie couldn't look away from him. His face was full of sorrow and anguish and she had the irrational feeling of doing anything she could to wipe it from his handsome features.

"Ok," Georgie quietly told him accompanying it with a reassuring squeeze to his hand that encased hers.

"Thank you." Elvis gratefully said, making no move to release her dainty hand from his giant one.

"I know it's not the right time to bring it up, but I want you to know that I still love you George." Elvis told her while gently caressing her hand with his thumb. Georgie sighed as if she knew their relationship would be brought up sometime today.

"Us loving each other Elvis was never the problem." Georgie told him, not willing to admit out loud yet that she did still love him.

"I know, and I want you to know that I won't let you or our child down." Elvis told her seriously while looking deep into her eyes. Georgie's eyes watered uncontrollably, and she gave Elvis a small smile in acknowledgement before she severed their entwined hands. Georgie desperately wanted to change the heavy air that surrounded them. She caught a waitress' eye and beckoned her over.

"Can I have a coffee please," Georgie asked politely before turning to see if Elvis wanted anything else to drink.

"I'll have a tea, and can you make the lady's coffee de-caf please, thanks." Elvis told her with his charming smiling, she swore she saw the girl blush before walking away.

"Urgh I forgot I can't have normal coffee, this is gonna take some getting used to." Georgie commented, annoyed with herself for forgetting so easily.

"That's why I'm here," Elvis said with a wink, the heavy air lifted for now. "Um the tiredness of you sleeping in late and how hungry you are, they are effects of the pregnancy right?" Elvis asked hesitantly, not wanting to say something wrong that might antagonise her.

"I guess," Georgie replied with a shrug, unsure on what to expect with pregnancy- it wasn't something they went into detail about in combat medic training. "I'm going to book a gynaecologist appointment soon; would you like to come with me to the appointment?" Georgie asked hesitantly.

Elvis looked surprised for a moment and realised that Georgie was trying to let him in as much as she could for the time being. He knows that he broke her trust years ago, but he was determined to fix it and it was a step in the right direction that Georgie was inviting him to be involved in the pregnancy.

"I would love to come, thank you." Elvis told her with a smile. Georgie smiled back in silent relief that she wasn't going to go alone. Georgie and Elvis received their drinks, and both took large gulps.

"Ok, I'll text you the time and date when I book it." Georgie let him know. Georgie suddenly looked at her watch and saw that the time had flown by without them noticing.

"Wow we've been here ages." Georgie commented to Elvis who seemed content to just watch her from his seat. Elvis checked his own watch after Georgie said that and was surprised as well at how long they've been sitting in the same chairs for. They quickly finished their drinks off before Georgie nipped to the loo while Elvis paid for their lunch. They took a slow and quiet walk back to the house. Elvis insisting on walking Georgie back despite her protests that the walk was only 5 minutes long.

When they got back to the house, Georgie unlocked the door and hesitated on the doorstep for a second. Elvis recognised that she wanted to say something but was debating with herself and so he waited patiently while watching the internal struggle of one part of her win over the other.

"Could you come back to the house this evening? I think I'm ready to tell my family about the baby." Georgie asked him with conflict clear in her eyes.

"Of course. Around 8?" Elvis immediately responded. He told her that he wasn't going to let her down again and he intended to stick by his vow, even though her whole family hates his guts.

"Yeah that would be great, Thanks Elvis." Georgie replied with a small smile, she's not going to be alone. Elvis took a step towards Georgie and towered over her petite frame before he swooped down to plant a kiss on her forehead before backing away again. It happened so fast Georgie didn't have time to move away even if she wanted to.

"Take care George, I'll see ya tonight." Elvis told her in parting before he walked back down her driveway and across the street. He didn't notice that Georgie followed him with her eyes before he disappeared from sight. Georgie closed the door and fell back against it with a huff. Keeping a safe distance from Elvis was going to be tougher than she first thought.

* * *

Eight approached unusually quick for Georgie. They had their dinner as a family earlier on in the evening and then they all started doing their own thing. Her parents were watching the tv, Lulu was texting away on her mobile and Marie was… well Marie was watching Georgie with suspicious eyes. Georgie tried not to make eye contact with Marie encase she tries to interrogate her. Georgie kept checking the time on her watch in anticipation. She couldn't help it, she was nervous!

When the doorbell did finally go, Georgie was up out of her chair immediately with a cry of 'I'll get it' before she reached the hallway. She was too nervous to notice Marie following her quietly. Georgie opened the door wide and smiled at seeing that he had turned up. She did have some minor doubts that he would, but she knew deep down after everything that he would stick by his word that he wouldn't disappoint her again.

Georgie opened her mouth to greet him but was surprised to hear her sisters voice behind her.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

 **Chapter 4! Thank you for all my reviews! I'm so glad you guys like it! Next week the update will be a few days late on Tuesday because I am away in Paris for a long weekend but I guarantee you that it is worth the wait! As always please tell me what you think! Until Tuesday my wonderful readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Georgie opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. Wanting to explain everything once to her whole family. Georgie sighed in frustration that her nosey sister had to follow her to the door. Georgie looked back at Elvis and indicated with her head that he could come in.

"Georgie?" Marie questioned with anger and confusion in her voice. Georgie stared at Marie but made no move to explain the appearance of Elvis. Marie narrowed her at eyes at Georgie and stormed back into the sitting room where the rest of the family were, hoping to get some reinforcements on her side.

Georgie and Elvis shared a look before following Marie into the room.

"Look who's here!" Marie announced venomously.

Max, Grace and even Lulu looked up in see the new visitor. And only once face showed even a hint of happiness.

"Elvis!" Lulu exclaimed with a smile.

"Hey Lulu." Elvis greeted her, relieved one person in the room didn't completely hate his guts besides Georgie. Elvis bent down to fist bump the lounging girl.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Max said, similarly to the other day when he saw them. He never did get an answer from Georgie as to why he was there. In his opinion Elvis had been popping up too much lately.

"We'd like to talk to you all." Georgie said as confidently as she could with the death glares being sent around the room.

"Oh for fuck sake, you're getting back together again aren't ya?" Marie inputted with a roll of her eyes, obviously showing what she thought of that.

"No, it's um..." Georgie denied then hesitated on actually saying the words aloud to her family. Elvis place his hand on the small of her back, letting her know that he was there whatever happens. It was a small gesture, but it did a world of good for her nerves.

"I'm pregnant." Georgie blurted out bluntly. Everyone in the room went quiet and the only thing that could be heard was the tv. Her mum was stock still with her mouth open, her dad's face turned an ugly shade of red and even Lulu looked up from her phone at the announcement.

"And the baby is Elvis' not Jamie's?" Marie asked, piecing together the connection with narrowed eyes. It seemed like the Lane's were not getting rid of Elvis after all.

Georgie nodded, unable to speak actual words for a moment. Georgie worriedly glanced at her dad, his face grew even redder and he looked like he was about to explode. Elvis wisely decided not to speak unless Georgie wanted him to, he understood she needed to do this on her own, but a supporting hand never hurt.

"Epic, I'm gonna be an auntie!" Lulu exclaimed with a smile, breaking some of the tension in the room as the news was digested by the others. Lulu had always liked Elvis more than Jamie, he was just cooler and funnier while Jamie was a bit of a stick in the mud.

"Oh honey!" Her mother spoke for the first time since Elvis had came in with her. She got up from the sofa and quickly came to hug her eldest tightly. Georgie's eyes watered without permission as she clung to her mother in comfort. Sometimes a girl just needed her mother to hug her and tell her everything is going to be ok. What she didn't see was her mum looking to Elvis behind her and mouthing for him to look after her. Elvis nodded and mouthed that he will sincerely. Grace seemed to have believed him because she gave him a small smile in acknowledgement. Marie and Lulu were the next to hug Georgie in congratulations. Lulu even took Elvis by surprise with a hug.

Marie didn't say anything to Elvis, but she kept a narrow gaze on him, letting him know that all he did to Georgie in the past is not forgiven yet.

The only person who hadn't said or done anything was her dad. The whole room seemed to notice this, and they all turned to see Max, his face as red as a tomato and the veins in his head bulging. He stood up from the sofa when he noticed all eyes were on him.

"You need to leave, Elvis." He said as calmly as he could, everyone could tell he was on the verge of exploding. Georgie opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it, she had never seen her father as mad as he was right now. He may have controlled it for the time being, but she could tell the control could slip any moment.

"Max-" Elvis said to the rapid shaking of heads from the Lane women. This could not end well if Elvis continued. Max didn't let Elvis release another word before he cut him off.

"I don't want to see you in my house again, is that understood?" Max told him firmly, his voice wobbling slightly from the anger he was trying to hold back.

"Max-" Elvis tried again but was cut off.

"I want you out of my house," Max told him, his control slipping with every second of still seeing the man there. That man had ruined his eldest daughters' life once before when he left her at the wedding and now when she was happy and settled with someone else he just had to set in and ruin it once again!

"NOW!" He shouted when Elvis hadn't moved. It made the Lane women jump in surprise, they had never seen their dad/husband like this before. Elvis looked at Georgie for guidance on whether he should keep pushing. Georgie shook her head and slowly took Elvis' hand to lead him to the door.

"Thank you for coming tonight." Georgie told him softly with a small smile.

"Didn't doubt me, did you?" Elvis joked but his smile fell flat when he saw in her eyes that she did.

"I'll prove to you that you can always count on me Georgie. Every day. I'll text you later yeah?" Elvis told her. Georgie nodded with a parting smile. And like earlier Elvis swooped down to kiss her forehead before walking to his car. Georgie didn't get much time to be surprised again at Elvis' kiss because she heard her dad's heavy footsteps in the hallway before they started climbing the stairs. Georgie quickly slammed the door and rushed to the foot of the stairs.

"Dad!" Georgie shouted to him, despair clear in her voice. He hadn't said one word about her pregnancy. She felt like a teenager revealing to her father that she's pregnant instead of a 25-year-old woman.

"Not now Georgie." Her dad firmly told her, not even turning to look at her. Her mother appeared from the sitting room with a sad smile.

"Give him some time love." Grace told her with a squeeze to her shoulder before following after her dad. Georgie sighed and decided to sit down on the second to last step of the stairs and rested her head in her hands. She was surprised when a moment later she felt 2 sets of arms wrapping themselves around her. She looked up from her hands to see Marie and Lulu sitting on either side of her on the stairs, they were hugging her as best as they could. It brought a smile to her face and she covered their hands and gave them a squeeze.

* * *

Georgie once again slept uneasily that night. Her dad hadn't said a word to her the rest of the night and him and mum were locked up inside their bedroom the rest of the evening. They were talking loudly and quietly, we could hear their murmured jabber from the hallway.

The next morning wasn't much better. It was the weekend and dad was out of the house before we even had gotten up, we didn't know where he went since he doesn't work weekends. Elvis had texted to say that he had to pop down to London for meetings, but he would be back tomorrow at the latest. When mum finally left for tea at a friend's, my sisters burst into my bedroom with their hands full with ice cream, sweets and chocolate. They both had mischievous looks on their faces.

"We want to know everything." Lulu announced while lifting the duvet up to get in on one side of Georgie. Marie then done the same on the other side.

Georgie sighed, knowing that this conversation was going to happen whether she liked it or not.

"Everything?" Georgie asked sceptically with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, starting with when he rescued you!" Marie told her, already opening the tub of ice cream with her spoon in hand.

"Ok, fine," Georgie said while holding her hands up in surrender.

"Um well I didn't actually know it was Elvis who rescued me till we were in the helicopter, he started speaking into his comms and he was wearing goggles and a cloth over his nose and mouth to keep the sand out."

Lulu snuggled up to her sister more and offered her a square of chocolate. Georgie took it with a smile in thanks.

"What did you do when you found out it was Elvis?" Lulu asked.

"I punched him in the face." Georgie revealed with a proud smirk. At the time it felt wonderful after all the years of wallowing because of him.

"I would have done more than punch him in the face. He would be going head first out the door of the helicopter." Marie commented with a chuckle, proud that her sister didn't entirely go soft at the first sight of her old love.

"I know you would have but he was still an officer, a jerk I admit but an army officer who could court martial me." Georgie told her, knowing that Marie wouldn't understand the workings of the army and the protocol that's in place between officers and enlisted.

"I want to hear about circumstances and the night you made my niece or nephew!" Lulu demanded, changing the subject before Georgie and Marie started to bicker.

"Alright but I'm not going into too much detail," Georgie agreed with her mouth full of sweets. Georgie took a deep breath before starting the story.

"There was a lone gunman who had infiltrated our base and 2 section, and I were pinned down behind these rocks on the beach. Elvis and his special forces team were about to leave for Nairobi and all their weapons and such were packed away. The gunman now had possession of an automatic weapon that he got from a killed guard and he had the high ground advantage-"

"Georgie! Stop speaking like a soldier and just tell us in simple terms!" Marie interrupted me with wide eyes. Even she was curious on how Elvis and Georgie end up together that night despite her hating his guts right now.

"Ok fine. Long story short Elvis rushed the gunman and they both flew off the high platform and onto the rocks. Elvis landed on the gunman and we took him to the hospital where he luckily only had bruised ribs and a single fractured rib. When we got back to base we were all eating together, 2 section and special forces, and then the boys wanted a sing along so Captain James let Elvis pick the first song for being injured and Elvis picked 'She moves in her own way'" Georgie paused as she reminisced about all the times they had both muttered the song when they were preparing for their wedding. Lulu and Marie looked at each other in confusion that Georgie was getting sentimental over the song.

"Umm Georgie, what's so special about 'she moves in her own way'?" Lulu asked confused. Georgie chuckled as she remembered Elvis and she decided to not tell anyone about the first song they chose to dance to at their wedding as man and wife.

"It's special because it was the song that Elvis and I picked for our first dance as man and wife." Georgie informed them after all this time. After the disaster of her first failed wedding they didn't want to bring up anything related to her first failed wedding.

"So he tried manipulating you emotionally?" Marie interpreted with a disgusted look on her face.

Georgie immediately started shaking her head in denial. Marie always sees the worst in people, it was just her personality.

"No, he wasn't manipulating me, he was trying to… remind me of our good times." Georgie explained.

"It sounds like manipulation to me." Marie persisted with a crossing of her arms. Georgie shot her a dark look.

"Shut up Marie! I want to hear the rest." Lulu demanded eagerly. Georgie looked away from Marie and decided to appease Lulu by telling the rest of the story.

"I left during the song because it was bringing up some emotions in me, so I retired to my room and then later on I went out on my balcony for some fresh air and Elvis was on the balcony next door and he started telling me everything about Laura and everything that I've told you guys previously on why he didn't turn up to the wedding." Georgie told.

"His reasons were still bullshit." Marie muttered beside her. Georgie silently agreed with Marie on that, but she didn't tell her that because it might give her pessimistic sister too much leeway.

"We were both very emotional and then Elvis went back into his room and I don't have a clue why, but I climbed onto his balcony and followed him into his room-" Georgie told them.

"Wait you followed him in? You initiated it?" Marie sat up in disbelief. Georgie nodded in confirmation and Marie slumped back onto the bed in surprise.

"He was laying down on his bed and I sat on the edge of his bed. I was crying, and he was crying-" Georgie got cut off again.

"Elvis was crying? I've never seen him cry before." Lulu exclaimed in shock. Till that day Georgie hadn't seen him cry either.

"And we both just started to lean into each other and then we started kissing and we couldn't stop. I'm not going into any more detail than that, but I think you get the picture." Georgie finished while scooping up the last of the ice cream that the girls had been passing around during the story telling.

"And now your pregnant." Marie concluded.

"And now I'm pregnant." Georgie repeated, still feeling conflicted emotions when it came to the baby. She loves her baby already and she can't wait to meet a mini her or mini Elvis, it's just everything else that needs sorting out.

"Are you going to get back together with Elvis?" Lulu asked innocently.

"No, not right now at least." Georgie tried to answer the question as best she could when she didn't even know the answer anymore.

"You're even considering it?" Marie questioned as if Georgie had gone mad. Marie softened when she saw Georgie's face turn sad.

"Do you still love him?" Marie asked her softly. Georgie nodded rapidly before curling up in Marie's arms for comfort. She was determined not to cry anymore, she had cried enough in the last few weeks alone. Lulu not wanting to be left out, hugged Georgie from behind.

"Loving each other was never our problem." Georgie told them what she told Elvis the other day.

"Well find the problem and fix it." Marie told her simply, actually encouraging her to fix her relationship with Elvis.

Georgie looked up at her sister from cuddling into her chest in surprise and then dramatically looked back at Lulu in exaggerated shock.

"Did she just say she wanted me and Elvis to get back together?" Georgie asked Lulu as if Marie wasn't there. Lulu giggled with a nod in confirmation that she heard it too. Marie rolled her eyes when they both turned around to stare at her as if she was an alien.

"No, I'm just saying you should try to solve the problems you have, if not for yourselves then at least for your child." Marie explained slowly so they couldn't misinterpret what she was saying. Georgie paused for a moment to think.

"You're right. Our problem was always the trust of if he would ever actually turn up to important events or planned dates because of his work for leaving on short notice. But I can't ask him to give up his work, I could never ask him to sacrifice that." Georgie hopelessly declared to her silent sisters with tears welling.

 **Hello everyone I am back from France and it was lovely! Paris is so nice and I definitely recommend you visiting it. I hope you like this chapter and I know it does end on a not so happy note but believe me when I say things do get better!**

 **As always please review and let me know what you think,**

 **Many Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Elvis reluctantly was summoned to London for meetings with higher up officers on his future in the army. He preferred to not spend the day in London sitting around and talking but he didn't have much choice in the matter. When he told his special forces teammates that he was considering stopping overseas deployments he was lying. He had already decided that he was going to stop doing overseas deployments.

When he first joined the army he couldn't imagine doing anything else but travelling the world and going on missions. But he has a family now, a bit dysfunctional with Debbie the mother of his first child, Laura said first child and now Georgie his ex-fiancé, potential future wife? pregnant with his second child. Things are not simple.

Elvis luckily had his meetings cut shorter than expected and had time to visit his first born. He walked up the familiar street and smiled when he saw his daughter playing in the park opposite her home, Debbie was watching her from a park bench.

"Hello Deb." Elvis greeted, when he sat down next to her on the bench. Debbie jumped in surprise before she realised it was Elvis. Elvis chuckled at Debs surprised reaction and gave her a platonic kiss on the cheek.

"Elvis, stop doing that." Debbie admonished before letting out a small smile of her own at Elvis' presence, Laura loves seeing her father.

"Sorry," Elvis apologised without being sincere. "How's my little princess?" Elvis asked while being unable to take his eyes off his daughter. She hadn't seen him yet otherwise she would be all over him with hugs and kisses.

"Laura's fine, my parents took her to toys'r'us the other day, so she is very satisfied with her new cuddly bunny." Debbie informed him. She's used to Elvis popping up out of nowhere and asking for an update on Laura, free time for Elvis is unpredictable with his job so it was nice that he spent any time that he had with Laura.

"That's good," Elvis said, feeling sad, an emotion he often feels when he realises he missed out on something else with his daughter. "Oh look I think she's seen me." Elvis announced when he saw her identical dark eyes lock onto her father's. Laura squealed in delight before getting up off the ground on wobbly legs to run over to her father. Elvis got up from the bench and kneeled down ready to catch his daughter who was running over to him as fast as her little legs could take her.

"Daddy!" Laura squealed as she ran into her fathers' arms. Elvis caught her and lifted her up, swinging her around in circles for a minute before standing still, letting her clear the dizziness from her head. Elvis sat back down on the bench with Laura on his lap.

"Daddy no owie?" Laura asked innocently while touching his face with her tiny pudgy hands.

"Owie all gone princess." Elvis told her while kissing the hands that were still resting on his face. Laura giggled as the smallest of facial hair tickled her hands. She then squirmed to get down, so Elvis gently set her down and she started running back to the sandbox but stopped halfway there when she realised her daddy wasn't following her.

"Daddy play!" Laura demanded with an outreached hand in Elvis' direction. Elvis grinned that his daughter wanted to play with him and quickly got up to follow her.

They played for the rest of the afternoon together.

It was in the evening when Elvis got the text that he had been waiting for. Elvis had just read Laura a story and Debbie had then went to settle her down for a sleep. Georgie had texted him that she had booked an appointment with her gynaecologist in 2 days' time at 11. Elvis texted back to say that he'll be there, he's excited and nervous at the same time.

Debbie noticed when she re-entered her sitting room the wide grin Elvis was sporting when looking at his phone. She knew that look, Elvis was head over heels for someone. He only ever looked that way when it came Georgie.

"Someone special?" Debbie asked curiously when she sat down beside him. Elvis looked up from his phone to Debbie and gave her an excited look mixed with nervousness. Since when has Elvis Harte ever been nervous about anything Debbie thought.

"Yeah, it's… Georgie." Elvis hesitated in telling Debbie, not wanting to bring any bad memories up. Debbie had apologised over and over for ruining his wedding with dropping the whole baby news on him hours before he was meant to marry Georgie. He knew she was sorry, she didn't have a malicious bone in her body, it was just wrong timing.

"Georgie? Are you back together?" Debbie asked in surprise with a hint of happiness. She thought he had a new girl, but she didn't think it was his ex-fiancé.

"Um no but believe me when I say I'm doing my best to change that." Elvis told her with a cunning smirk. Debbie smiled, hoping that Georgie would give him another chance, she could tell that Elvis is miserable without her and she hadn't seen him as happy in the 2 years since they broke up, seeing Laura aside.

"Good, you guys are meant to be." Debbie told him honestly, truly believing that Georgie and Elvis are the very definition of soulmates.

"Thanks Deb," Elvis told her before hesitating on his next sentence "She's um actually pregnant." Elvis decided to tell her. The baby would be Laura's younger brother or sister. They would all be family in a confusing way.

"Oh." Debbie exclaimed, unsure on what to say. Georgie's pregnant with her current fiancé's baby and Elvis still has hope of getting back together with Georgie? Debbie was confused as to whether she was missing something, or Elvis had been hit in the head too many times.

"The baby is mine." Elvis clarified when he saw Debbie looking unsure on what to say. Debbie's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh wow! Congratulations!" Debbie told him as quietly as she could to not wake Laura and gave him a quick hug. Elvis grinned in excitement, whenever someone tells him that he gets all these ecstatic feelings bubbling up that makes him want to dance.

"But I um thought you said you weren't back together?" Debbie questioned with a frown.

"Yeah, we spent a night together a couple months ago in Kenya, Georgie found out about the baby a week ago and told me a few days ago." Elvis explained while scratching his head.

"So she's still quite early on in her pregnancy?" Debbie asked curiously, ignoring the fact that Elvis told her while in the hospital 4 weeks ago that Georgie and her more recent fiancé broke up the day Elvis was shot, a few weeks after coming back from Kenya.

"Yeah, our night together was about 9 weeks ago." Elvis said with a faint smile as he reminisced that night. Debbie looked at him with an endearing smile. She knew when she first met Elvis that she wasn't the one for him and he wasn't the one for her, but she wanted a bit of fun at the time and he was perfect for that. Now all she wants is for him to find some happiness because he deserves it. Ever since knowing about Laura he has stepped up in every way possible and she can't thank him enough for all the support and love that he brings to Laura and her lives. She can see that Georgie is the one for him clear as day and she hopes that she gives him another chance, especially with their own baby on the way now.

"Want a bit of free advice Elvis?" Debbie asked, breaking Elvis out of his thoughts. Elvis nodded, knowing that Debbie would never steer him wrong.

"Fight for Georgie, you guys belong together." Debbie told him honestly. Elvis smiled, knowing that wasn't the first time someone had told him that. Elvis soon left Debbie's house after, it was getting late and he wanted to get back to Manchester, back to Georgie.

* * *

It was the day of Georgie's gynaecologist appointment and Elvis was sitting in the car outside her house, waiting for Georgie to appear. Since Max's outburst with not allowing Elvis in the house, Elvis had been respecting Max's wish and had remained outside when visiting Georgie. Elvis understood Max's view point and knows that he will come around eventually. Max is the baby's grandfather and Elvis wants them to all get along once the baby comes so he will give Max time to digest the news of the baby and Elvis appearing in their lives again, not going anywhere this time.

Elvis thought it had been nice the last couple of days with Georgie coming out to his car to talk to him and for Elvis to bring her favourite breakfast at the moment of cinnamon croissants from the café around the corner. It was her first craving and she couldn't get enough. Elvis loved to watch her eat it, her face full of pure happiness. It was the little things that he realised that he took for granted before. Georgie always tells him to stop staring at her when she's eating but even she could see the total adoration on his face and it made her feel good about herself. It made her crave for his company more.

Elvis was brought back to earth from daydreaming when he heard the passenger door open. Georgie plopped into his passenger seat with a raised eyebrow ready.

"I told you I could have taken the bus and met you at the hospital." Georgie said in greeting. Elvis ignored her for a moment and immediately swooped down to plant a kiss on her forehead, it was becoming his signature way to touch her without going over the line and receiving Georgie's strong right hook. Elvis thought that Georgie even seems to enjoy it now as well because she hadn't complained about it and she always has a little smile afterwards when he pulls back. There it is, Elvis thought with a smirk, seeing the hint of a smile on her lips.

"Why would you take the bus when you've got me?" Elvis asked incredulously with a mock frown. Elvis started the car and pulled away from the curb.

"So I don't have to listen to you singing along to Nickelback?" Georgie retorted with a chuckle and gave a look of mock horror.

"What? You love my singing!" Elvis joked with a grin. Georgie giggled when he started singing randomly and pulled different faces to her before turning his eyes back on the road.

"Yeah when I'm drunk I find it hilarious, not so much now." Georgie told him while snuggling into the warm leather seat of the car.

"Hey, the last song I sang for you was Neil Diamonds' Sweet Caroline and it wasn't meant to be hilarious." Elvis told her, trying to be serious with her but he couldn't hide his smile that burst onto his face.

Georgie chuckled as she remembered the night about 2 years ago when they stumbled into a London karaoke bar with Spanner and his date and they sang the night away after quite a few drinks, it was nice because Elvis and Spanner were on tour the next day and Georgie would be by herself again and they all wanted one good night together before being separated for however long.

"I know it wasn't meant to be but the way I was tossing those gin and tonics back, anything was hilarious." Georgie explained, smiling as she remembered the happy night.

"Oh yes I remember, I had to carry you back to my place- damsel in distress style." Elvis reminisced while reading the delight on Georgie's face as she remembered too. The car came to a stop behind another car that were waiting for the lights. Elvis pulled the handbrake up and turned to watch Georgie who continued to think back to their good memories.

"You know Spanner and the rest of my team will be in Manchester next week for a training exercise, we could meet up with them for a laugh and that if you want?" Elvis asked her after a few seconds of pause.

Georgie looked at Elvis with a small smile. "Yeah that sounds good-" Georgie was saying before they felt the impact of a car hit the back of theirs.

Their bodies were thrusted up against their seatbelts, knocking the air out of them but holding them in place enough for them to not knock their heads into the dashboard/steering wheel. They both shook their heads after a moment, wondering what the hell happened. Elvis came around sooner and started to tug on his seatbelt frantically so that he could check on Georgie.

"Georgie! Georgie!" He called frantically while trying to release the stuck seatbelt. His heart plummeted when she didn't answer back.

"Georgie! Are you alright?" Terror absolutely clear in his voice. Elvis unclicked his seatbelt finally and leaned over to the passenger side of the car.

"Georgie!" He called again when she didn't answer immediately. She was in a daze.

"Elvis!" Georgie exclaimed when she shook out of the shock.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Elvis asked concerned, reaching up to cup her face with both his hands so her eyes focused on his. Georgie shook her head.

Elvis moved his hands down from her face to press light touches on her limbs and body to make sure she's not in any pain. When he came to her stomach he cupped it gently and rubbed it soothingly with his whole hand.

"Is the baby ok? Any pain?" Elvis asked her worriedly, keeping his hands on her stomach- the first time he had touched it since Georgie had told him she was pregnant.

"No, No I'm fine and so is the baby," Georgie told him, finding her voice before taking off her seatbelt. "Are you ok?" Georgie asked Elvis, cupping his face to check for any bruising or signs of a concussion- she didn't see if he hit his head or not.

"I'm fine, I'm more worried about you. We should get you and the baby checked at the hospital." Elvis replied, still really concerned. Georgie who knew that nothing would calm him down till she and the baby were checked by a doctor, she found it really sweet how protective he is of both of them. Elvis told her to stay inside the car before he got out to talk to the male car driver that crashed into them and she could have sworn that she heard Elvis call her his pregnant wife. They both exchanged insurance details before Elvis got back in the car, he just really wanted to get to the hospital, so he didn't bother to have a go with the man who rear ended them. He drove around the corner to the hospital and tried to not glance at Georgie too often, knowing it will irritate her. Elvis parked the car and took her hand to pull her in the direction of A and E.

"Come on, I'm not going to be satisfied till I'm told by a doctor that you both are going to be fine." Elvis told her determinedly.

Georgie pulled back on his hand.

"I'm not going to A and E. My gynaecologist can check us both over." Georgie told him, pulling him by the hand to the main entrance of the hospital.

Elvis tugged on her hand to get her to stop with a look on his face to say don't fight me.

"Look Elvis, I'm honestly fine ok. The reality is that if we go to A and E we will be sitting there for 2 hours while waiting to be seen and then I'll be referred to a gynaecologist anyway to check on the baby." Georgie told him truthfully. Elvis hesitated on his stance after hearing that.

"Plus I don't want to miss my appointment. We have 10 minutes we can still make it. Don't you want to see our baby on the ultrasound?" Georgie added, knowing Elvis' weakness, he couldn't shut up about it for days and he loved it when she said 'our' baby.

"Ok, but we are going to tell your doctor about the accident, so she knows to check the baby over thoroughly." Elvis conceded much to Georgie's relief.

"Ok, Thank you." Georgie told him with a smile and squeezed his hand before she started hurrying them along, so they could still make their appointment.

 **Voila Chapter 6! enjoy! Review to let me know your thoughts on this chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Elvis and Georgie had just sat down in the near empty waiting area for their appointment when her name was called.

"Georgina Lane!" A nurse came out of a room with a clipboard. Georgie immediately got up and put the magazine she was about to read down on her seat. Elvis rose up too and followed behind Georgie, showing a small smirk at the sound of her full name _'Georgina'._ Georgie hates her full name.

"Shut up." Georgie whispered to him through clenched teeth, she knew he was smirking without needing to look.

"I didn't say anything." Elvis whispered innocently back. They both entered the room where the nurse was waiting for them.

"Hello Georgina, the doctor will be in in just a few minutes. We will need to do an ultrasound transvaginally since you are not that far along. Please remove your clothes and put the gown on and I'll be back with the doctor in a few minutes." The nurse kindly said before leaving the room, so they could have some privacy.

When the door closed, Georgie started taking her shoes off before shrugging out of her jacket. Elvis coughed to get her attention and Georgie froze, forgetting he was there for a second.

"Would you like me to leave the room?" Elvis asked awkwardly, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. Georgie turned around to face him, pausing for a second in thought.

"No, that's ok but could you um turn around?" Georgie told Elvis with a faint blush. She didn't know why she was being all shy now, it's nothing he hadn't seen before.

"Yeah, sure." Elvis replied, pleased she wasn't kicking him out of the room. Elvis turned to face the wall while Georgie took off her jeans and top and pushed the gown over her head before sliding her underwear down her legs. Georgie then neatly folded her clothes and put them on a chair.

"Ok, you can turn back around." She told Elvis softly. Elvis turned around as Georgie was hopping up onto the bed.

"Nice gown, the colour suits you." Elvis joked, breaking the tense air. Georgie cracked a smile, trying to hide her nervousness. It was the first time they were going to see their baby and they both didn't know what to expect.

"So transvaginally? Sounds like it could hurt." Elvis commented when he remembered what the nurse said. Elvis sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Apparently it just feels really uncomfortable, I looked it up." Georgie told him, a hint of nervousness breaking into her voice.

"Everything will be fine." Elvis told her, recognising her nervousness. Elvis took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Georgie smiled at him gratefully for being here and supporting her. She couldn't imagine doing this alone.

A knock at the door sounded and Georgie said 'come in' loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. The door opened soon after and a woman in her early fifties stepped through, followed by the nurse from earlier.

"Hello Georgina, I'm Dr Judith Farrow and I'll be your doctor throughout your pregnancy." The woman greeted, shaking Georgie's hand.

"And you must be Georgina's husband." The doctor turned to Elvis with a smile and handshake as well.

"Oh no, this is Elvis Harte, the baby's father. We aren't married." Georgie quickly explained, feeling a bit embarrassed but she didn't know why. Elvis smiled when the doctor mentioned him as her husband, it felt right. His smile melted away when Georgie corrected her, and it made him feel worse when he wasn't even introduced as her partner but just the baby's father. He couldn't blame Georgie though, that is what they are right now. It made Elvis realise even more that he didn't just want to be the baby's father, he wants to be more and was more determined than ever to persuade Georgie to give him another chance.

"Oh I'm sorry." Dr Farrow apologised for the assumption.

"No it's fine, and you can just call me Georgie." Georgie replied with a small smile.

"Ok, let's get started shall we. I just want to ask you some questions first if that's ok." The doctor told her while the nurse passed the clipboard to her in readiness.

"Yeah, that's fine." Georgie replied.

"Good. Have you had any nausea or vomiting?" The doctor asked.

"No." Georgie replied with a shake of her head.

"Frequent need to urinate?" Doctor asked while writing on her clipboard.

"Um a bit more then normal." Georgie replied.

"Dizziness or fatigue?" The doctor asked next.

"I am a bit dizzy when I get up in the mornings and I feel a lot more tired than I did before, is that normal?" Georgie told her, concern in her voice. Elvis wrapped his hand around hers in comfort.

"Completely, it's your body just trying to adjust to the changes it's going through. However if you get dizzy enough that you feel like you are going to faint, please go to the hospital immediately." Dr Farrow told them, trying to reassure the young couple.

"And lastly, have you consumed any alcohol or drugs since your possible conception date?" Dr Farrow finished with.

"No." Georgie replied confidently. She didn't have time with all the events that happened between then and now.

"Ok, and now to the maths part. It says here that you believe you are 9 weeks along." Dr Farrow said while reading her clipboard.

"Yes." Georgie said in agreement. There was no doubt when their baby was conceived.

"Ok, and what day did your last menstruation start?" Dr Farrow asked her.

"Umm It was the 20th of July." Georgie told her after thinking about it for a second. Elvis just sat silently.

"Ok, we measure the gestational age of your baby from the first day of your last period because it gives us an as accurate prediction as possible of when you will give birth." Dr Farrow explained to them. She then got up to look on her calendar and calculate Georgie's birth date.

"It looks like you are 11 weeks along and your due date will be the 26th of April." Dr Farrow told them after a moment of thinking. Georgie looked at Elvis with a deer in the headlight's expression. That meant she was nearly a third of the way there already?! Elvis softly stroked her hand to calm her down, and it worked because she relaxed her hand after a moment.

"Now for the physical part." The Doctor announce to the pair, smiling softly at their entwinned hands. The doctor turned around to help prepare the equipment and the nurse wheeled in a screen where the ultrasound would be projected on.

"Just a quick thing doc, we were in a minor accident this morning, a car drove into the back of our car, but Georgie didn't seem to be hurt. Could you just doubly check that they are both fine?" Elvis asked concerned, ignoring the look Georgie sent him for telling the doctor. She's fine for crying out loud! Although there was a part of her that was touched for Elvis being so concerned about her and their baby.

Dr Farrow turned around in surprise. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Are you feeling any pain or discomfort Georgie?" Dr Farrow asked as a precaution.

"No, I feel completely fine." Georgie answered back honestly.

"Ok, well if you start to feel different please come back here. Now because you are 11 weeks along we will be able to hear your baby's heartbeat." Dr Farrow told the couple with an excited grin. She had been doing this a long time, but she never got tired of the first time hearing the heartbeat. Elvis looked at Georgie with an excited grin. Georgie smiled back in anticipation, she forgot this was all new to Elvis too despite him having a 2-year-old daughter.

"Now, this will be inserted into your vagina, it may feel cold and a bit uncomfortable for which I apologise in advance." Dr Farrow explained to the couple while getting the equipment prepped ready. The gown was lifted slightly to expose Georgie's below. Elvis sat near her head out of respect for her privacy.

Georgie decided to look at Elvis, to take her mind off of what would be happening downstairs to her. Elvis noticed this and squeezed her hand in comfort before deciding to stroke her hair softly with his other hand. He knows that Georgie always relaxes when she has her hair stroked.

Georgie felt the wand start to enter her and she flinched at the cold feeling, Elvis paying attention to her facial expressions, squeezed her hand again to let her know that it will be ok. Georgie held her breath briefly as the wand was inserted more, feeling uncomfortable but no pain. Georgie let out her breath when she felt the wand stop moving.

"Ok, I'm now in position," The Doctor announced to the couple "And… there is your baby." She told them when she spotted the tiny foetus. Georgie and Elvis immediately diverted all their attention to the screen. The baby was tiny on the screen and they could barely make out its arms and legs as it moved around.

"So I know you probably don't know what your seeing so I'll explain," The doctor told them, using her years of ultrasound pictures to use. "There is your baby's legs- they are really kicking around right now. And there's an arm." The doctor pointed on the screen for the couple to see. "And there is the baby's head." She finished with a smile. She loved seeing the look of amazement on new parents faces.

"Pretty strange, huh?" She asked, receiving nods back from them both but they never took their eyes off the screen once.

"And now let's listen to his heartbeat." The doctor told them. Elvis' head popped up quickly.

"His? Can you tell if it's a…" Elvis asked, his voice stuck on the word 'boy' it was a secret wanting of his, to have a son. He would be happy with either of course but he really would love if it turned out to be a boy. Georgie looked at Elvis, studying his face that was filled with pure joy on the thought of having a boy.

"Sorry, no. I sometimes slip when I'm talking about baby's, as to me I refer to them all as male till I know otherwise." Doctor Farrow apologised to them before fiddling with the machine. The room was then filled with a loud heartbeat echoing loudly around the room.

Georgie's eyes immediately began to water, and Elvis' eyes weren't completely dry either. Doctor Farrow watched the magical moment of the parents hearing their baby's heartbeat for the first time. She motioned to the nurse for them to silently leave the room, so the couple could have a moment to themselves.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Georgie said to Elvis as she watched the ultrasound screen of her baby moving around. It was moving so much she was surprised she couldn't feel it. Elvis watched Georgie from his chair by her bed and to see the utter delight and wonder on her face brought such a warm feeling in his heart. The sound of their baby's heartbeat echoing around them made them both want to cry in happiness, they turned towards each other and they revelled in the other's joy. Elvis leaned out from his chair to kiss Georgie on the forehead and then he moved to kiss her stomach through the gown she was wearing. The sweetness of the moment caused one of Georgie's tears to flow down her cheek. Elvis looked up to see the tear make a trail down her beautiful face. Elvis caught it with his thumb and then he wiped the wet line down her cheek away softly, carefully cradling her delicate face in his hand. Georgie hands reached out involuntarily to stroke the arm hair on Elvis' large forearms. They didn't know how far they would have gone after that because the door behind them opened and Doctor Farrow followed by the nurse came back into the room.

"Quite overwhelming, yes?" The doctor asked with a smile. Georgie and Elvis both nodded, trying to will away the tears that remained in their eyes. The nurse then started to remove the wand from Georgie and took the equipment away.

"I've checked the ultrasound, and everything looks completely perfect," Doctor Farrow told them. Elvis silently breathing a sigh of relief. If anything was wrong with Georgie or their baby, Elvis didn't know what he would do.

"Your baby is exactly right where it should be on the development scale. Now Georgie, the do's and don'ts for the next 6 months or so," Doctor Farrow continued. Elvis leaned forward, interested in what can and can't be done during Georgie's Pregnancy.

"Do's are: you need to eat more than normal to sustain your baby's growth but not to excess, follow your cravings, eat healthily as well as any unhealthy foods your body may want, you can exercise as normal but don't push yourself too much and you can have sex but not too rough," Georgie blushed a deep red and Elvis smirked at Georgie suggestively. "Don'ts are: no heavy lifting at all, no alcohol, no drugs, no smoking and don't run yourself ragged- take breaks and naps when you need them, it is tiring growing another human inside you."

"I understand you are in the army Georgie, so it is very important you let your commanding officer know of your condition as soon as possible, so he can alter your duties as necessary." Doctor Farrow told her seriously. Georgie nodded in understanding. It was next on her list anyway of things to do when she returns to Pirbright after her leave ends. Elvis looked at Georgie, wanting to know what she was thinking, he knows how much she loves her job.

"I think that's about everything. I would like to see you for your next scan in about 4 weeks' time Georgie. You can make the next appointment at reception." Doctor Farrow told them, rounding off the meeting.

"When will we be able to know the baby's gender?" Elvis asked before the doctor began to leave.

"That would be when Georgie is 18 to 20 weeks along and that is depending on how cooperative your child is of opening their legs. Do you have any more questions before I leave?" Doctor Farrow asked them with a pleasant smile. They both shook their heads and Doctor Farrow left the room. Georgie got off the bed to change back into her clothes. Elvis turned to look at the wall without being asked. After Georgie was dressed they made their way to the reception to book their next appointment. The nurse who was in the examination room with them was waiting for them with a smile. Georgie booked the appointment for 4 weeks from now. Elvis didn't know if he was free then yet, but he's determined to make it to all of Georgie's appointments because they are all important to him.

"Ok that's all booked in and here is your print outs of your baby." The nurse told them with a beaming smile as she passed an envelope over to Georgie. Georgie and Elvis thanked her before leaving the hospital.

The drive home was quiet as they contemplated all they had seen and heard today. It was definitely overwhelming but at the same time so exciting and now very much real. Georgie didn't open the envelope where the sonogram pictures of their baby were held till the car had stopped outside her house.

Georgie opened the envelope carefully with Elvis watching her. She took out the copies of the sonograms- 4 in total- and looked at it for a second.

"I think he has your nose." Georgie joked, turning to Elvis while showing him the faint outline that Georgie took for a nose. Elvis chuckled while looking at the photo with an affectionate grin.

"He?" Elvis asked with a raised eyebrow, hoping that maybe Georgie is having some mother intuition about the sex of their child. Georgie shrugged.

"You want a boy, don't you?" Georgie asked even though she already received the answer earlier at the hospital when she saw Elvis' eyes light up at the thought of a son.

"I want you both to be healthy, the gender doesn't matter as much to me as that." Elvis replied back honestly. Georgie didn't miss the 'both' in that sentence and her eyes softened at how much Elvis cares about them.

"But if you could pick the gender, you would want a boy." Georgie summed up not even asking him, she knows deep down that he wants a son. Elvis nodded softly at her deduction.

"And what would you prefer?" Elvis asked her, unable to read if she preferred one sex over the other.

"I don't mind, I would be fine with either." Georgie replied truthfully. In all honesty she hadn't really thought that far ahead. When she was a child she imagined having a family with children of both genders, that was as far as she thought about having children till now.

"You don't prefer having one over the other?" Elvis asked incredulously. Georgie shook her head honestly. Elvis didn't comment anymore on the matter but knew that deep down she must want one more than the other, even if she doesn't realise it yet. Elvis got out of the car and Georgie did the same. Elvis met her by her door and reached for her hand, as if it was second nature before they walked the short distance to her driveway and the front door.

Georgie spotted her sisters spying unsubtly by the sitting room window. When they got up to the front door, Georgie paused and turned around to face Elvis, who was waiting for Georgie to open the door and go in.

"Here, I forgot to give these to you earlier. 2 copies of the sonogram, your parents would probably like a copy." Georgie said to Elvis before taking 2 out of the 4 copies out of the envelope to give to Elvis. Elvis smiled as he was passed the 2 copies, he loved the sonogram even though he didn't fully understand it.

"Thanks," Elvis told her gratefully. Georgie smiled back before she went to turn around and open the door. "Georgie." Elvis called, pausing her movements and causing her to turn back to him.

"Today at the appointment made me realise something important. When you introduced me as just the baby's father it hurt- no don't say anything," Elvis said before Georgie could open her mouth and interject "I know that right now I am just the baby's father and I am not content with that. I want to be so much more to you. I want to be your boyfriend, fiancé, even husband if you'll let me. What I'm trying to tell you is that starting right now, I'm going to court you." Elvis told her, much to Georgie's shock. Elvis had thought about this a lot on the drive home.

"I'm going to send you flowers, I'm going to take you out on dates and I'm going to do everything humanly possible to make sure your pregnancy goes smoothly. So tomorrow night would you like to go on a date with me?" Elvis asked as confidently as he could manage. He tried to hide his nervousness, but Georgie always seemed to have a firm grasp on his emotions.

Georgie was surprised by the whole speech. She had never seen Elvis so vulnerable and nervous in all her life and it made an involuntary giggle want to burst up, but she squashed it quickly, not wanting Elvis to get the wrong idea. How sweet and caring Elvis has been today with the accident and then the emotional moment they shared when they saw and heard they baby for the first time easily helped make her decision.

"I would love to go on a date with you tomorrow night." Georgie replied after 30 seconds of thinking. Elvis was a nervous mess when Georgie didn't answer straight away but he felt like he could fly when she said yes.

Elvis' face broke out into a big adorable grin, one that Georgie's face was desperate trying to match despite her fighting it. Elvis swooped down to plant the traditional kiss on her forehead.

"That's great, I'll see you tomorrow beautiful, I can't wait!" Elvis told her, walking backwards down her driveway, practically shouting when he got to the end in utter delight. Georgie shh'd him for being loud with a giggle at his dorkiness before waving goodbye to him on her doorstep.

 **So sorry for the late update! Life got in the way but I hope you like this chapter. Please review to let me know what you think**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So where is he taking you?" Lulu asked Georgie from lounging across Georgie's bed while Marie was straightening Georgie's hair.

"I don't know, he says it's a surprise," Georgie replied, trying to keep her head still so Marie doesn't accidently burn her "Just for me to dress up nicely but not too formal." Georgie said, feeling the nerves bubble in her stomach. She doesn't understand why she's nervous, she's been on dates with Elvis before but this time it felt different, more serious.

"What he said to you last night was sweet and romantic, but you don't have to go on this date with him if you don't want to." Marie told Georgie, pausing in her movements. Georgie locked eyes with Marie in the mirror.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. And out of the two of us Elvis is the most romantic with gestures and displaying his feelings," Georgie told them honestly. "Do you remember valentines' day 2 years ago when he had all the flowers and cuddly bears and more delivered to the door every hour." Georgie reminded them with a smile as she thought back to their greatest memories.

"Yeah, that was great- those chocolates were delicious." Lulu replied with a dazed smile as she reminisced about the chocolate she consumed that day. Marie and Georgie looked at each with rolled eyes.

"Well it was pretty romantic." Marie admitted reluctantly. She still wasn't completely on Elvis' side, but she recognised she couldn't keep all this animosity towards him because he is the father of her sister's baby and she believed him when he said that he wasn't going anywhere. She just didn't want her sister to be broken hearted again.

Marie and Lulu helped Georgie finish getting ready for her date. The time flew by and before they knew it, it was time for Elvis to show up and collect Georgie.

Just as Georgie was walking down the stairs, the doorbell rang. Georgie let out a deep breath she didn't realise she was holding. Georgie went into the kitchen for a glass of water before she left, knowing Marie wanted to answer the door anyway so she could have a little talk with Elvis.

Georgie found her parents sitting in the kitchen with a brew each.

"Is Elvis here love?" Her mum asked with a smile. Her dad said nothing, he had hardly spoken to her since she revealed she was pregnant with Elvis' baby. Her mum tells her that he's not angry with her, but it sure doesn't feel that way since he has been very short with her.

"Yeah, Marie's answering the door." Georgie confirmed, while pouring herself a glass of water.

"Make sure he doesn't come in." Her father commented shortly. Georgie sighed at her dad's negative behaviour and attitude towards Elvis. If she has forgiven him why can't her dad? Georgie thought with a grumble.

"He's not coming in dad, Marie's talking to him on the doorstep." Georgie explained, finishing her glass of water. Georgie kissed her mum's cheek before leaving the kitchen. Her mum telling her to have a good time as she left.

When Elvis had rang the doorbell he was hoping for Georgie to answer herself or even Lulu or Grace. He silently wondered if tonight was going to be a disaster because Marie was the one to open the door with not the most pleased expressions on her face.

"Elvis." Marie greeted him shortly.

"Marie." Elvis replied in same, knowing she wasn't the most supportive of his and Georgie's relationship.

"I just wanted to talk with you first, would you like to come in?" Marie told him and moved out of the doorway to let him past. Elvis paused at that, he knew Georgie's dad was here as his car was on the drive so was this a test?

"No I'm fine right here thanks." Elvis replied, wanting to respect Max's wishes.

"You sure?" Marie asked in surprise, she had never seen Elvis pass up an opportunity to argue his point of view with her dad.

"I'm respecting your dad's wishes of not coming into his house." Elvis told her seriously.

"Why?" Marie asked suspiciously, this did not seem like normal Elvis behaviour.

"Because he is my baby's grandfather and we all need to get along for Georgie's and my child's sake." Elvis answered honestly, he just hoped Max wouldn't take much longer, he's desperate to spend more time with Georgie outside of his car. Marie paused for a moment, taking in how much Elvis has matured since she last properly interacted with him 2 years ago. Marie hoped he would not muck up this time when it came to Georgie because she really loves him.

"Ok, well I just want to say don't mess up this time. Georgie's giving you a second chance for some reason and I just don't want to see her broken hearted again." Marie told him sternly.

"I know that I don't deserve this second chance after what I did but I promise you that I won't do anything to break your sister's heart again. I just want to make her happy and keep her safe." Elvis replied back, understanding that Marie was only like this with him because she was protective over Georgie and he understood why, he just needed to convince her and the others that his intentions were honourable. Marie read the honesty on his face and nodded in acknowledgement but for her words are just words and she would prefer to see him stick to them- only time would tell Marie thought.

"Hi Elvis." Georgie greeted him with a slightly nervous smile as she came out from the living room.

Elvis did a double take because she looked absolutely gorgeous. She has always been a naturally beautiful woman to him but to see her all dressed up to the nines took his breath away. Her hair was straightened and shiny, her makeup flawless- the mascara and eyeliner really bringing out her dark eyes and her outfit was strangely perfect for the evening he had planned. She was wearing a floral pattern flowy skirt that skimmed her knees with a white lace blouse which had cupped sleeves. Small heeled black shoes were on her feet and she had a wool coat with a fur collar in her hands.

"You look absolutely stunning." Elvis blurted out, mesmerised by her beautiful face. Georgie blushed at the adoring look on Elvis' face she then looked at Elvis properly, seeing him wearing a dark blue shirt with a few of the buttons open so you could see a hint of his chest hair, some black slacks and smart black leather shoes.

"Is this ok with where we are going?" Georgie asked worriedly, not given a lot to go on from Elvis. It took her nearly all day to pick out her outfit for tonight.

"You are absolutely perfect." He told her, unable to keep his eyes off her. They both took no notice of Marie who was witnessing it all, it was like she was invisible as soon as they both laid eyes on each other.

"You look pretty handsome yourself." Georgie complimented him with a meek smile, it doesn't matter what he wore in civilians' clothes or army fatigues he was still the most handsome man she had ever met. It was funny because Elvis was thinking the same thing about Georgie, he had seen her in army fatigues with blood and sweat on numerous occasions and it didn't change the fact that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and Elvis knows that he will never find another woman more beautiful than Georgie for the rest of his life.

Marie was watching the whole exchange and she could see how completely, head over heels in love with each other they were. They were it for each other and she felt jealous that she still hadn't found that person for her, but she was so happy that Georgie had, she really deserved it after hard few years she has had.

"Shall we go?" Elvis asked after admiring her form again quickly. Georgie nodded in agreement before slipping her coat on and taking Elvis offered hand in hers, they entwined their fingers without even thinking about it.

"Have fun you two! Don't be out too late!" Lulu shouted from the top of the stairs, imitating their mother.

Georgie and Elvis paused, Georgie looked back and flipped her little sister the bird and Elvis grinned at Lulu.

"Don't worry I'll have her back before her curfew at 12." Elvis joked with a wink for Lulu. This is why Lulu much preferred Elvis over Jamie, he knows how to have fun and joke about!

Elvis drove Georgie and himself in his new courtesy car, after his other one is in the garage for repairs after the accident, to a less well-known side street away from main bustle of Manchester's popular evening venues and restaurants.

Georgie looked lost when they parked up.

"Where are we?" Georgie asked confused.

"Manchester." Elvis answered back cheekily. Georgie shot him a look of annoyance and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"It's a cute little Italian place my parents recommended, they know the owners." Elvis told her with a hopeful smile.

"Oh thank god, I've been craving pasta all day!" Georgie replied back, reaching for the door handle. Elvis saw this and rushed out his door and round the vehicle, so he could open Georgie's door and help her out. Georgie raised an eyebrow questionably at his behaviour.

"It's a date." Elvis explained with a shrug. Georgie accepted the hand to help her out and automatically without thinking about it, reached out to entwin her hand with Elvis'. Elvis smiled at the now second nature action, Georgie probably didn't even realise she did it.

They walked in the restaurant and saw it had a homely, rustic feel about it. The tables were nearly all full up and the room had soft Italian music playing low, giving it a nice romantic atmosphere. Georgie let Elvis take the lead as he requested a table for 2 from a member of staff. They were quickly shown a table in the corner of the room and Georgie let Elvis pull her chair out for her.

"This menu looks amazing!" Georgie commented, mouth practically watering at the thought of any of the dishes listed.

"Yep but whatever you have will never be as good as my pasta that I used to make for you." Elvis confidently told her, knowing her weakness for the pasta recipe that was passed down through his family for generations.

"I can't believe you still haven't told me the recipe." Georgie whined. Elvis chuckled, not wanting to reveal to her that she was so close to receiving the recipe from his mother when they were supposed to have gotten married. He didn't want to add another thing for her to hate him for on that disastrous day.

"It's a family secret, I can't tell you." Elvis told her with a shrug as if it was totally out of his hands. Georgie pulled a childish face at him before hiding her face behind the menu.

"Georgie… Are you sulking?" Elvis asked after a moment of silence.

"No." Georgie replied behind her menu in a pouty voice. Elvis lowered her menu with his hand and chuckled at her annoyed face.

"One day I will give you the recipe," Elvis confidently told her, but he knew one day that they will be married "But until then I promise to make the Harte's special pasta whenever you demand it." Elvis promised her. Georgie smiled at that. Soon after a waiter came to take their order.

"So when are you back at work?" Georgie asked, she had been putting off asking because she has gotten used to Elvis being around all the time and she would miss him when he's back at Hereford or on tour.

"My medical leave ends when your annual leave ends." Elvis told her truthfully, he wanted to know what Georgie's thinking- he could never really read her properly.

"And then back to Hereford." Georgie finished. Elvis nodded, he didn't want to tell her about stopping his overseas deployments yet, he wanted it to be a surprise for later.

"You'll be at Pirbright and it's not that far from Hereford, so I can visit you whenever I've got some downtime." Elvis told her with a smile. Georgie smiled at the thought of Elvis visiting her, maybe he would try and climb through her barracks window.

"I can imagine you trying to climb through my barrack's window." Georgie told him with a laugh.

"I will if you'd let me." Elvis told her with a deep chuckle. He loved seeing her laugh, she was glowing to him and he didn't know if it was the light of the restaurant or if it was all her naturally. Georgie shook her head of the image of Elvis being caught by one of the other women she would be sharing with.

Soon after their dinner had arrived and they both got stuck in. Elvis pausing for a second just to watch her, savouring the memory for when they will part from each other next week.

"Are you going to tell your new CO about the baby when you get to Pirbright?" Elvis asked after some comfortable silence fell between them, so they could enjoy their meal.

"Yeah, needed an excuse to get out of training exercises and I now have the perfect one." Georgie answered back jokingly. Elvis smiled at how good of a mood Georgie was in tonight.

"You love training exercises!" Elvis replied with a mocking gasp to Georgie in fake outrage.

"Yes but I love my sleep more, I slept 10 hours straight last night! I'm just so tired and drained!" Georgie told him in disbelief with a groan before pouring more pasta onto her fork.

"Your body just needs to adjust to the baby taking some of your energy." Elvis gently told her with a small smile.

"Yeah but if this lack of energy lasts my whole pregnancy, I'll never get anything done." Georgie told him with a raspy chuckle.

"Anything you want done, call me and I'll be there." Elvis told her seriously before taking another bite of his pasta dish. Georgie shyly smiled at the sweetness of Elvis' response even though that she knew realistically he won't always be there as he has an important job to do as well as her. It's not easily when your both in the forces.

"Do you… Have you thought about if you're still going to live with your parents when the baby comes?" Elvis hesitated in asking, not wanting to overwhelm her. Georgie shook her head, not thinking that far ahead yet.

"I don't know, everything is just uncertain right now." Georgie replied with a shrug, trying not to think too hard about the next 6 months and after when her baby is here.

"I um don't want to overwhelm you right now, but I've been thinking, and would you consider moving into a house with me in Manchester?" Elvis asked, not sure whether now was the right time to bring it up. Georgie opened her mouth to say something but shut it again in surprise.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know that it could be an option if you want and I would love to have you and the baby close to me, so I could help out." Elvis told her quickly, not wanting her to feel any pressure, he just wanted to give her an option to consider if it became necessary.

"What about your flat in London? And being near Laura?" Georgie asked when she regained her thought process.

"My flat's already on the market, I'm hardly going to be using it now anyway. And I'll still see Laura all the time when I'm in London for work and split my free days between Laura and you and our baby. Having a house in Manchester would mean you wouldn't be crampt in the house with a new born baby and you wouldn't be far from your mum and sisters for when you need help and support if I'm away working," Elvis explained to her. Georgie's face softened when she realised how much thought Elvis had put into their situation.

"Anyway like I said, you don't have to decide anything now. I just want you to think about it." Elvis reassured her, not wanting to overwhelm her and put her on the spot. Georgie reached out to take Elvis' hand in hers across the table. Elvis looked surprised at Georgie's actions.

"Thank you for being so thoughtful. I'll will definitely give it some serious thought." Georgie told him, stroking his hand in hers.

"Thank you for considering it." Elvis replied back with a smile, grateful she hadn't shot him down immediately. He wanted to be near her and their baby when it is born, and he couldn't imagine not being there to help out with everything from nappy changes to late night feedings. Elvis then noticed their plates were both empty and thought it would be a good time to show her the surprise he had planned for them.

"Finished?" Elvis asked her, gesturing to her plate that looked like it was licked clean. Georgie nodded with a satisfied look, it warmed Elvis' heart that he helped put it on her face.

"Yes, it was delicious. Thank you for taking me here, it is now one of my favourite restaurants." Georgie admitted, squeezing Elvis' hand that remained in hers still.

"I'm glad you liked it. The night is not over yet though, I still have a surprise for you." Elvis told her with a cheeky grin.

"Oh?" Georgie asked, surprised they weren't done for the night. Elvis had the mischievous look on his face that Georgie adored, he looked like an excitable kid. Elvis got up from the table and walked over to Georgie's side, offering out a hand for her to take. Georgie looked at Elvis for a moment, trying to read him but he just had a blissfully happy smile on his face.

"Come on' You'll love it." Elvis promised her with a wink that sent butterflies whirling around her stomach. Georgie grinned unconsciously. Elvis led her to the back of the restaurant and paused at the closed door for a second before opening it, revealing to them both a dance floor with dancing couples moving to a steady beat. Georgie looked at Elvis in disbelief.

"You've taken me dancing?" Georgie asked stunned. Elvis looked at her with a pleased grin in acknowledgement.

"I am not dancing, Elvis!" Georgie exclaimed weakly while watching the other couples, both young and old, move gracefully on the dance floor.

"Yes you are, you love dancing Georgie!" Elvis told her confidently, taking both her hands in his so he could pull her towards the dancefloor. Georgie dug her heels in after Elvis moved her a couple of feet. Georgie shot him a look and Elvis shot her a look right back.

"Remember when I took you to my cousins wedding? We had such a great time together on the dance floor, we were laughing for hours and they had to practically kick us out by the end of the night. I know you want to join in." Elvis told her, leaning down to be heard over the music. Georgie softened at one of her favourite memories with Elvis.

Georgie bit her lip in contemplation before allowing Elvis to lead her onto the dancefloor. Elvis took Georgie in his arms and lead them through a dance. Georgie had forgotten how good of a dancer Elvis was, another thing to add to the list of why she can't seem to let him go. They went through another few songs, both feeling content on just being held in each other's arms. The music slowly got faster in tempo and Elvis was spinning Georgie around much to her amusement as she giggled in delight before being caught back in his arms. The other couples looked at them fondly, amazed at how in love with each other they are. Georgie and Elvis barely kept their eyes off each other since they started their evening and now everyone else was non-existent in their world.

Another song came on with a fast tempo and they were laughing the whole time as they enjoyed moving and touching each other as they zipped across the dancefloor. Elvis spun Georgie out and then in again and she crashed into his chest with a delighted laugh that Elvis echoed, Elvis held her flush up against his body. Their faces were so close to each other and they didn't care, their chests heaved from the exertion. When they got their breathing back under control, Georgie didn't even notice their closeness or care. All she could see was Elvis' handsome face beaming down at her and that was all she wanted right now. Georgie placed her hand on the back of Elvis' head and pulled his face down to meet hers. Their lips locked passionately, letting loose the sexual tension that had been building between them since they started dancing together. Elvis was surprised at first before he kissed her back just as passionately, trying to remind himself at the same time that he was still courting her.

Georgie pulled back after a few minutes, wanting to catch her breath. Georgie smiled at Elvis with tired eyes. Elvis noticed this and decided to call it a night, knowing that she needs more sleep than usual due to their baby.

"Let's take you home, you're knackered." Elvis told her softly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder to lead her to the exit. Elvis settled up their bill before they left. The drive home was in comfortable silence. Georgie took Elvis' hand in hers when they got in the car and she held it on the entire ride home, Elvis didn't mind one bit.

When they did park up outside her house, Georgie was fast asleep, and Elvis didn't want to wake her, but he knew her dad wouldn't be happy for him to enter his house and carry Georgie up to her room.

"Georgie." Elvis gently prompted while giving her hand a squeeze. Georgie slowly opened her eyes, confused on where she was till her memory came back to her. Georgie smiled softly at Elvis when she saw him gazing at her.

"I fell asleep?" Georgie asked huskily.

"Yep, our baby must be really wearing you out." Elvis replied with a small smile at the mention of their child. Georgie mm'd in agreement before taking her seatbelt off. Elvis did the same and got out of the car first, so he could go around and open Georgie's door. Elvis held Georgie's hand as he escorted her to her door, as a proper date should.

"I had a really great time tonight, thank you." Georgie told him when they reached the closed door.

"Me too and I have more stuff planned so keep your diary free." Elvis replied with a pleased smile. Georgie smiled softly at Elvis, knowing that she couldn't turn down a date with Elvis without missing out on something special. Georgie took Elvis by surprise for the second time tonight as she leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Georgie smiled at him when it ended and supressed a giggle at the look of surprise on Elvis' face.

"Goodnight Elvis." Georgie told him.

"Goodnight Georgie." Elvis told her before she closed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Over the next week Elvis had been leaving gifts such as flowers, chocolates and even a little teddy bear for their baby when its born, by Georgie's window that he used to frequently climb through. Elvis and Georgie had also been on 2 more dates since the first. They haven't been kissing each other passionately like the night on the dance floor but their relationship had evolved now to chaste kisses on the lips, still trying to take it slow but they craved each other's physical touches. In Georgie's eyes Elvis had been absolutely perfect throughout the time they have spent together. He had never tried to move too fast and she loved how gentlemanly he is with her. The sweet gifts and gestures had not gone unnoticed in the Lane house. Lulu and Marie had been enjoying them too, Marie had come around a lot when she saw how much effort Elvis was putting in to make things right with Georgie. Grace also saw the amount of effort Elvis was putting in as well as everything he was doing to make life easier for Georgie, not trying to argue with her dad for one. Max had begun talking to Georgie again, but he was stubbornly not budging on the Elvis issue, he reserved the right to dislike the man who had left his daughter at the alter and then knocked her up 2 years later. After Georgie came home and showed the family the ultrasound photo of the baby, Max realised he couldn't continue to give Georgie the cold shoulder. He was going to be a grandfather and he realised that he wasn't angry at Georgie, he was just shocked, and he needed time to digest the news of his eldest now having a child of her own. Admittedly not with the man he would have liked but Georgie seemed to be dealing with the situation well. A lot of things were changing.

Tonight Elvis and Georgie were going out to meet the rest of Elvis' special forces teammates for a drink and laugh at the pub. They were in Manchester for a training exercise and couldn't resist meeting up with the expecting couple. 2/3 years ago Georgie had met Spanner, being one of Elvis' oldest friends and the first to join Elvis' squadron after the disaster of losing nearly all 3 men under Elvis' command in Afghanistan to an IED. Georgie met Spunky and Jackson about the same time they were planning their wedding. All five of them had had a few nights out at the pub together back in the day plus any dates the rest of the boys brought.

They had all liked Georgie and it had given them an uncertain edge when they found out it was Georgie who was kidnapped in Kenya.

"Good evening, Grace." Elvis greeted Georgie's mum politely when she answered the door, unsure of what to say if it was Max.

"Evening, Elvis. How are you love?" Grace asked, used to Elvis' reoccurring presence at the door now. Grace was quickly warming to Elvis again, anybody could see how much love and affection he held for Georgie.

"I'm very well thank you. How have you been doing?" Elvis asked with a charming smile.

"Oh the usual, we are all very excited about the baby. I can't believe she's a third of the way there already!" Grace told him with an excited smile. Elvis smiled back, he couldn't wait to meet their baby but for the meantime he was going to enjoy watching Georgie go through all the different pregnancy stages.

"I know, George has never looked more beautiful than when she's pregnant with my child." He told to both Grace and Georgie who had been standing by the doorway, waiting for her mum and Georgie to finish their conversation. Georgie rolled her eyes at the cheesiness before walking past her mum to give Elvis a chaste kiss on the lips in greeting. Elvis loved greetings.

"So where are you off to tonight?" Grace asked when Georgie pulled away from Elvis' warm lips but then wanting to still have some contact with him, wrapped her hand in his. Grace smiled at the scene, they were cute together.

"We are meeting up with some of my special forces mates at the pub, just going to socialise and have a laugh." Elvis told Grace "Don't worry I'll bring George back at a reasonable time." Elvis joked with a wink. They were both dressed casually tonight in jeans and Georgie had a green wrap over top whereas Elvis wore a dark burgundy shirt with the sleeves rolled up to reveal his thick, olive forearms.

"See that you do, look after her." Grace sternly told him, already knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off her the entire night, Grace had learnt a long time ago that when Georgie is in the room Elvis' eyes or physical form is never far behind.

"Always." Elvis seriously declared.

They left soon after in Elvis' car.

"The boys will be happy to see you." Georgie commented softly as they drove through central Manchester. Elvis glance at Georgie briefly before focusing on the road again.

"They saw me last week." Elvis revealed to her, surprising Georgie. Georgie whipped her head round fast to look at Elvis.

"What? They were up here for work and we had a quick drink together." Elvis told her when she questionably stared at him. Georgie nodded in acknowledgement before she went back to staring out the window. They soon arrived at the familiar pub, the same pub Elvis met up with his teammates a week ago.

When they were walking through the door, Georgie suddenly received a thought and she paused before turning behind her to talk to Elvis.

"Did you tell them about the baby?" Georgie asked Elvis. Elvis didn't need to say anything because everyone in the pub could hear when the lads had spotted Georgie and Elvis. There were shouts of "There they are!" "Baby mama!" "Pregnancy suits ya George!" from all 3 men. Georgie shot Elvis an annoyed look and Elvis innocently shrugged with a small smile. Georgie sighed, knowing she couldn't really be mad at him since they are his close mates. Georgie turned around with a smile, happy to see the lads despite their loud voices. The 3 men came barrelling towards them, greeting Georgie and Elvis with hugs and kisses on the cheek for Georgie.

"Come on, lets get the drinks in. What are you two having?" Jackson asked as they finished their greetings and had claimed a table for the 5 of them near the back of the pub.

"Just a water for me please Jackson." Georgie told him with a grateful smile. The other lads seemed like they had already started drinking before they had arrived but if she remembered correctly, it took a lot to get them drunk.

"Yeah me too please mate." Elvis replied, sitting down in the seat chair next to Georgie and then slinging an arm around the back of Georgie's chair, an action he did instinctively without putting any thought into.

"What?" Protests rose up immediately at Elvis' answer. Since when did Elvis Harte go to the pub and order a water?

"If Georgie can't drink, I don't want to drink, solidarity and all that." Elvis explained to the incredulous looks all around the table.

"Elvis, I don't care about not drinking. Have a beer." Georgie told him truthfully, surprised Elvis was willing to do that for her.

"I still have to drive." Elvis excused. Georgie rolled her eyes at his weak excuse.

"I'll drive. Jackson order him a beer." Georgie replied, while eyeing up Elvis suspiciously.

"Yes, Ma'am." Jackson replied before leaving for the bar. Elvis shot Georgie a look, but she ignored it pointedly.

"How's our little Elvis Junior?" Spunky asked Georgie.

"Why does everyone seem to think it's a boy?" Georgie asked rhetorically while glancing at Elvis' pleased face, he wasn't the only one to think it's a boy.

"Well actually I think it'll be a girl." Spanner commented to Georgie's and Elvis' surprise.

"Really?" Elvis questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think it's only right that god gifts Elvis Harte with 2 daughters who end up dating guys just like their dad." Spanner teased Elvis, causing Georgie and Spunky to burst into laughter while Elvis had a horrified look on his face.

"What's going on?" Jackson asked the laughing table, carrying the drinks back from the bar. They all placed their drinks in front of them.

"Spunky and Elvis think I'm having a boy and Spanner thinks it's a girl. What do you think the baby is?" Georgie explained briefly before asking Jackson's opinion.

"I think that it is whatever you believe it is." Jackson answered back to confused frowns.

"What?" Georgie asked confused.

"My mum always said mother's intuition is the most powerful tool in the world. So what do you think it is?" Jackson explained. Georgie looked away for a moment in thought and came to the same answer over and over again in her mind, she didn't know if it was mother's intuition or Elvis' desire, but her mind landed on boy.

"I think it's a boy." Georgie declared to Elvis' obvious delight, he squeezed her shoulder in happiness- the contact was not missed by the others. It was no secret that he desired a son.

"No point taking bets on the gender then?" Spunky joked.

"I'm not gonna bet on the gender of my child." Georgie told him with a frown. Spunky held his hands up in surrender.

"So… are you guys back together?" Spanner asked nonchalantly while pointing out Elvis' arm that was still wrapped around Georgie's shoulder, holding her body close to his protectively. Elvis and Georgie shared a look, unsure on what to tell the men.

"We are… dating." Elvis hesitantly explained, unsure on how to sum up their current relationship- everything was all so confusing and not easy to explain.

"Dating? You guys have been nearly married and now are expecting a child together." Spunky told them in disbelief, nearly spitting out his mouthful of beer in surprise.

"A lot of things have happened, and we want to slowly build up our relationship again." Elvis defended their relationship position.

"I respect that, it has not been an easy 2 years for you two." Spanner said, while finishing off his beer.

"No but we are trying." Georgie replied while squeezing Elvis' hand that encased hers under the table. Elvis looked at an oblivious Georgie with total love, one that all the men could see clear as day, before he leaned down to plant a kiss on her temple affectionately.

The table soon moved onto lighter topics such as the dates the rest of the boys had in the 2 years since Georgie had seen them and also funny stories of them being on tour together that they shared with Georgie much to her delight. The night rolled on and the drinks were continuously flowing.

It was about 12 and some of them were starting to or were already sloshed. Elvis wasn't drinking at the same pace as the others so him and Georgie were the soberest of the group. Georgie ended up alone at the table with a completely drunk Spunky. Jackson was in the loo and Elvis was chatting with Spanner at the bar as they waited to be served.

"You are unique Georgie." Spunky suddenly declared, stumbling over his words.

"Oh why's that?" Georgie asked with a chuckle. It was a lot funnier watching the drunks when you are sober yourself.

"You've got Elvis to do something he would never do for someone else." Spunky told her as if it was obvious. Georgie frowned, what was he going on about?

"What? You've lost me mate." Georgie replied in confusion, maybe he was just jabbering on randomly.

"You've got Elvis to quit overseas deployment duty! He wouldn't do it for just anyone, not even when he found out about Laura!" Spunky told her matter as if it was obvious, too drunk to register the surprise on Georgie's face.

"Elvis has stopped overseas deployments?" Georgie mumbled to herself in disbelief.

"When did he do that?" Georgie asked Spunky who was starting to slouch on the table, resting his head on beer spills. He looked like he was going to drop off to sleep right where he sat.

"Spunky? When did he stop overseas deployments?" Georgie asked him again, leaning close to hear what he was mumbling over the noise of the room.

"After he found out about your baby." Spunky whispered to Georgie before he fell into a doze. Elvis, Spanner and Jackson returned to the table a few seconds later.

"Spunky out for the count, is he?" Jackson commented on Spunky's slouched form. Georgie nodded, trying to process what Spunky had told her. Why would Elvis do that? He loves going on tour and he loves overseas missions even more, he lives for them. Georgie was confused and slowly she felt anger begin to build inside her. He never told her! He never even asked her what she thought about it!

"We better take him back to barracks." Spanner said while looking at the now drooling Spunky.

"He never could hold his drink as well as us." Elvis commented with a shrug. Georgie was looking at Elvis with an unreadable expression, but Elvis shrugged it off.

"Want a hand with him?" Elvis offered when Spanner and Jackson worked to lift Spunky up on each side. Spunky wasn't much help.

"Naa, we're alright. It was good seeing you both," Spanner replied while Jackson and himself shuffled Spunky's weight between them, not for the first time either. "Take care Georgie." Spanner told her kindly.

"Yeah, you too guys." Georgie replied with a smile, wondering when she would see them again. Special Forces guys were mysterious in their whereabouts as it was part of the job. Elvis was no different 2 years ago. She couldn't count on two hands the amount of times he disappeared during their whole 2-year relationship.

"I'll drive you back to your flat." Georgie told Elvis, once they watched the lads safely depart with a completely sloshed Spunky in tow. Elvis frowned at Georgie's back as she led the way out of the pub to Elvis' car. There was something up with her voice.

Elvis handed Georgie the keys to the car. The car journey to Elvis' temporary flat only confirmed that something was wrong. Georgie hadn't said a word to him since and the silence was not like others they had shared before, it was thick with tension. The kind of tension Elvis didn't like.

"Would you like to come up?" Elvis asked Georgie when they pulled up outside Elvis' building. Elvis figured that Georgie had something to say. Georgie nodded, thinking that it was best to have it out in Elvis' flat than in his car or Georgie's house.

Elvis was lucky enough to find somewhere temporary to rent pretty quickly. His London flat was still up for sale but Elvis was confident it would sell soon.

"Would you like a drink?" Elvis asked politely when they walked through the front door to his open plan Kitchen/dining/living room.

"No thanks." Georgie declined while looking around at his new flat for the first time. Elvis was watching Georgie silently.

"Alright, so…" Elvis trailed off, prompting Georgie to talk about whatever it is she's holding in.

"Spunky told me something," Georgie started, and Elvis immediately sighed in exasperation, what had he told her now? "Told me you quit overseas deployments." Georgie revealed, a hint of anger in her voice. Elvis frowned in confusion, why was Georgie angry about it? He thought she would be happy that he wouldn't have to disappear as often since he would be UK based.

"You never told me!" Georgie exclaimed, anger building the more she thought about it.

"It was going to be a surprise!" Elvis told her, his voice rising in aggravation at Georgie's attitude.

"You didn't consult with me!" Georgie shot back as if she didn't hear Elvis. Elvis rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"I didn't think I had to, you're not my girlfriend!" Elvis shot back at her. Georgie winced at that remark and Elvis immediately regretted saying it but was not willing to stand down.

"Don't you think you should have talked to me about this first?" Georgie asked, crossing her arms. Elvis looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"I am doing what is best for us and the baby, why are you being so irrational?" Elvis told her, not wanting to stress her out but also not willing to roll over on the issue.

"I am NOT being irrational!" Georgie shouted at Elvis in anger. How dare he call her irrational?!

"Yes you are! I don't even know why you care so much?" Elvis shouted, giving no regard to his neighbours. Elvis was feeling an energetic flow and he tingled in what he could only guess as anticipation.

"Of course I care, I love you!" Georgie shouted at Elvis.

They both froze as they swirled the words around in their heads. Elvis suddenly moved to close the 5-foot distance between them quickly, he grabbed Georgie's face in both hands and brought it up to meet his. Their lips locked furiously, and they forgot everything else as they lost themselves in their passionate embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Georgie laid in Elvis' arms and felt complete contentment for the first time since he left her at the alter 2 years ago. Their naked bodies were entwined together, keeping each other warm and the thin cotton sheets were wrapped around them strategically. They were both awake and satisfied enough to just hold the other and be as close as possible. It was the little things to Georgie that she found so comforting when it came to lying in bed with Elvis; His steady heartbeat beneath her ear, his soft chest hair that tickled her skin and his big muscular arms that held her to him gently and made her feel so safe and happy to be enveloped by them.

"I love you too." Elvis said to her suddenly, referring to their argument from earlier. Georgie smiled where she was, her head on Elvis' chest, before she lifted her head from his warm skin and leaned upwards to plant a sweet kiss on Elvis' lips. She pulled back with a happy smile.

"I know, I love hearing that." Georgie admitted with smirk.

"I will tell you everyday for the rest of our lives, I swear." Elvis swore to her confidently while rubbing a hand up her back, just wanting to touch her for no other reason than he can. Georgie gave him a brilliant smile for his vow and she knew without a doubt that he would keep that promise until his dying breath. Georgie gave him another kiss, unable to get enough of him now that they had fully reconnected in everyway possible. When Georgie pulled back this time she did it with a small frown hanging on the corner of her mouth. She rested an elbow on the pillow next to Elvis' head, so she could see his handsome face better.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Elvis." Georgie apologised, realising she was in the wrong for having a row with him about his job. Elvis frowned at the already forgotten argument in his mind.

"You have nothing to apologise for." Elvis told her, realising that he did not exactly go about the conversation that well.

"Yes, I do, I was being irrational," Georgie admitted "But in my defence I think the baby has been amplifying my emotions." Georgie revealed, a bit out of her depth when it came to pregnancy changes. Elvis took Georgie's hands in his and gave them a squeeze before bringing them up to his lips one at a time for a tender kiss.

"I know, you cried at the Persil advert the other day." Elvis revealed with a chuckle, Georgie cracked a smile and giggled alongside Elvis. Georgie sobered up after remembering why they were arguing.

"So you really did quit doing overseas deployments?" Georgie asked, still in shock if she's honest, she didn't think Elvis would ever give it up. Elvis looked at Georgie with a serious expression before nodding.

"Yeah." Elvis verbally confirmed, wondering where Georgie was going with this.

"Why?" Georgie asked, wanting to know why Elvis would decide this without telling her.

"I did it for us, for our child and for our future." Elvis explained simply, not understanding why Georgie isn't accepting it.

"You didn't stop when you found out about Laura." Georgie commented softly. Elvis sighed, before thinking of the right words to explain it to Georgie.

"That was different, I was younger then and I wasn't ready. I am now," Elvis told her confidently "Do you not want me to stop?" Elvis hesitantly asked her, trying to understand what Georgie was thinking. Georgie didn't say anything for a moment as she pondered how to voice her thoughts to Elvis.

"Every time you used to go away on tour or you just disappeared in the night without a word I would be so worried about you that I felt physically sick to my stomach the whole time and I would jump every time my phone rang as I was so frightened that I would get a call from Spanner that you were hurt or not coming back." Georgie revealed to him for the first time. She never had told him before about how she would be when he wasn't with her. Elvis suddenly moved to pull her closer to him, hugging her to his chest. They both needed to be close to each other right now.

"I was the exact same way when you were on tour," Elvis admitted while stroking her hair to comfort her. "I don't understand why you are upset that I quit overseas deployments." Elvis told her, even more confused for her reaction after her revelations. Georgie pulled away from his chest enough for her to see his face that stared worriedly back at her.

"I'm worried that you'll regret stopping in a few years' time. I've seen you on missions Elvis and you are so happy and completely in your element. I don't want the baby and me to prevent you from doing what you want, and I don't want you to resent us for it later on." Georgie told him her worries with tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. Damn hormones! anything makes her cry nowadays.

"Georgie I could never resent you and our baby, and you are definitely not preventing me from doing what I want," Elvis told her incredulously, wondering how she could even think that as possible. "Yes, I admit I like the thrill of a mission, but I will still get that at counter-terrorism command and I am ready Georgie. I am ready to leave that chapter of my life behind and start a new one with my growing family." Elvis declared to her truthfully while rubbing her hand softly in his.

Georgie thought her heart would explode from Elvis' declaration, it was like nearly all her worries that she had hidden over the years were completely decimated with a few choice words from Elvis. Georgie slid her hand round the back of his neck and pulled his head down so her lips could reach his, Elvis didn't protest as her soft lips caressed his passionately. Elvis then suddenly flipped them over gently so that Georgie was now flat on her back while Elvis leaned over her body with a cheeky grin. He then moved down her body, pulling the sheet with him till he stopped at her abdomen which was now noticeably raised with a small bump.

"You and Laura and this baby are my entire world George," Elvis declared before leaning down to give her stomach, which housed their baby, a gentle kiss. "I love you." Elvis announced, to both their tiny baby and Georgie. Georgie pulled Elvis back up to her.

"I love you." Georgie told him softly. Elvis, who had been deprived of hearing those words falling from Georgie's lips for the last 2 years, grinned in pure happiness before leaning in to kiss her luscious lips, convinced the he was in heaven as her hands wandered over his body. It was the best night they had shared since parting on their wedding morning 2 years ago.

The next morning Georgie and Elvis drove back to Georgie's house, they both couldn't keep the happy grins off their faces or their hands away from each other. It was like they were a newly in love couple. Elvis opened Georgie's door like before, when they pulled up to the house but once she was out they couldn't stop being connected somehow. They walked up the driveway with Elvis' arm around Georgie's waist and his fingers entwined with Georgie's.

"Where the hell have you been?" Grace yelled after she had yanked the front door open. Georgie mentally face palmed when she just realised she forgot to text her mum that she wouldn't be coming home last night. Grace softened when she saw the deliriously happy and in love expressions on both their faces and then took note of how close their bodies were.

"Are you… are you back together?" Grace stuttered in shock. Georgie nodded softly, not knowing how her mum would take the news.

"Aw come here love," Grace told her, happy for seeing how genuinely ecstatic Elvis had made her girl, she was never that way with Jamie and she could see now that no one would ever make her as happy as Elvis. Grace enveloped Georgie into a tight hug "I'm happy for ya!" Grace whispered into her ear as they embraced. Georgie squeezed her back to let her know how much her support meant to her.

"Come in both of ya, I wanna hear all about it," Grace addressed them both once she pulled back from Georgie. Elvis hesitated, not wanting to upset her dad and Grace saw his hesitation. "Don't worry, Max is out." Grace reassured him. Elvis still held some reservations but decided it wouldn't hurt to come in for a bit and have a chat with Grace and it's a bonus that he could spend more time in Georgie's presence. They walked in to find Lulu and Marie sitting on the stairs, listening to the conversation outside.

"Don't you know its rude to eavesdrop?" Georgie rhetorically asked as they were ushered into the living room by Grace.

"Yeah but I don't care," Lulu replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Lulu and Marie followed the group into the living room. "I'm happy for you. Never liked that Jamie anyway." Lulu commented in her casual attitude. Elvis smiled at that before he sat down next to Georgie with his arm around her shoulders on the sofa.

"Lulu!" Grace scolded shortly before turning her attention back to the happy couple.

"So what happened yesterday evening?" Grace asked, expecting a big romantic gesture from Elvis to finally win Georgie over. Georgie and Elvis shared a look, unsure on what to share with the family.

"Well we went to the pub and had a great night out with the lads from Elvis' special forces unit, had a bit of an argument, spent the night together and fixed everything up after." Georgie summed up to Grace's disappointment.

"Oh well that's not what I was expecting." Grace commented a little taken aback.

"So Elvis fixed everything with his penis?" Marie asked sassily with a raised eyebrow. Lulu looked up from her phone with that comment in anticipation of the argument to follow.

"Marie!" Grace scolded her but wasn't sure Marie's comment was entirely wrong from what she was hearing from Georgie.

"No, he didn't fix everything with his penis," Georgie denied, a bit pissed that Marie would think that sex with Elvis would magically change everything. "We were arguing because I found out from Spunky that Elvis had quit doing overseas deployments and-" Georgie was cut off at the surprising revelation by Grace.

"You've stopped going overseas?" Grace asked Elvis directly in surprise. Elvis nodded, being included in the conversation for the first time.

"Wait, why were you arguing about it? Georgie you've been wanting that for a while." Marie asked confused. Elvis shot a look at Georgie which Georgie carefully ignored, she never told him that she had been waiting for him to stop overseas tours for a long time.

"I was being silly because I was surprised, and my hormones encouraged me to pick a fight about it." Georgie swiftly explained, not wanting to go into detail because even looking back she felt embarrassed about how she had acted. No one heard the front door go or the footsteps approaching the living room, they were all too engrossed in Georgie and Elvis.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Max asked angrily, making everyone jump in surprise as they hadn't heard him come in. Everyone immediately got to their feet in anticipation except Lulu who just looked up in interest.

"I invited them in, they've just got back together." Grace explained, hoping to calm down her husband.

"I told you I didn't want you in my house!" Max told Elvis, ignoring what Grace said.

"Dad-" Georgie pleaded, her heartrate rising.

"No Georgie!" Max cut her off with an angry look. Elvis stepped in front of Georgie, knowing that Max wouldn't hurt her but being protective non the less.

"Max-" Elvis started but Max cut him off, not wanting to hear it.

"No!" Max said loudly.

"Max-" Elvis tried again to talk to him.

"No!" Max repeated sternly, just wanting him out of his house.

"Max listen to me! I am the father of Georgie's baby whether you like it or not, so I am going to be around, and you are going to have to get used to it!" Elvis shouted at him, getting agitated that he wouldn't even hear him out. Max clenched his fists, his anger rising.

"You are going to be around? Well that's a joke for a start! Where were you on yours and Georgie's wedding day?" Max shouted back. Georgie winced at the reminder and tried taking a deep breath to calm her thumping heart. Elvis hesitated at the blow Max dealt and Max saw it and took advantage. "You didn't have to comfort your heartbroken daughter when her whole world came crashing down around her when the man she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with didn't turn up!" Max continued, full on shouting now because the anger he had suppressed for 2 whole years suddenly wanted to all come out at once.

"I know I messed up, but I am trying to fix everything I have broken!" Elvis defended himself, trying not to think about Georgie's state after he didn't turn up for their wedding. Georgie felt faint for a second but brushed it off, trying to think of a way to get Elvis and her dad to stop screaming at each other.

"You can't fix everything! You broke our trust and most importantly you broke Georgie's trust!" Max furiously told him. Elvis sighed in exasperation.

"Yes but I am trying-" Elvis replied but paused when he heard Lulu's voice.

"Georgie?" Lulu said softly as she spotted her swaying on unsteady feet. Everyone's attention turned to Georgie and Elvis turned around just in time to catch her in his arms.


End file.
